Camp Lazlo Movie 2: A Slug in Love
by wolfgrl1492
Summary: Slinkman meets the slug of his dreams. But, when he hides a secret from her, will he be able to mend their friendship. Or will he create something more than a friendship? Rated for blood and violence. SlinkmanOC, small OCxOC
1. Prolouge

**Hey ya'll. I'm back with another story. Okay, in this story Ms. Doe gets a new assistant, because Ms. Mucus got promoted to Scout Mistress of another camp. Slinkman likes her and she will grow to have feelings for him. And this isn't slash because slash creeps me out, and because I hate it. So, yeah, okay.**

**Description time…**

**Name-** Anna Brye

**Job- **Ms. Doe's new assistant

**Description- **Pink slug with brown hair, always put up in a pony tail. Slightly smaller than Slinkman. Same age as Slinkman; however old he may be. (Although, I'm going to say Slinkman is between 25 and 30. I'll go with 26/27.) Brown colored eyes, with eyelashes.

**Name(s): **

**Morning Glory-** Oldest daughter of Starlight and Nova. She is white like her mother

**Apple Blossom-** Youngest of Starlight and Nova's daughters. She is gray like her grandfather; Nova's dad.

**Phantom-** Oldest boy. Second oldest of them all. Black, like his father.

**Chogan-** Youngest of them all. Named after Starlight's dad. He is also gray, like his grandfather

**River-** Middle pup. White, with black stockings on her legs. She is the misfit of the group.

**So…I think that's it. I would recommend you read my first story to know who the characters are. So, yeah, here we go.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting an Old Friend

**Hey ya'll. I'm back with another story. Okay, in this story Ms. Doe gets a new assistant, because Ms. Mucus got promoted to Scout Mistress of another camp. Slinkman likes her and she will grow to have feelings for him. And this isn't slash because slash creeps me out, and because I hate it. So, yeah, okay.**

**By the way, this story takes place after The Camp Lazlo Moive. Read that ine first to know what is going on.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Camp Lazlo. I do own the wolves, Anna, and any other characters you are not familiar with.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1. Meeting an Old Friend**

In the middle of a place called Prickly Pines an eagle soared over a small camp. It was summer again, and the campers would soon be returning. The eagle swooped down and landed on the camp's wooden sign that read, "Welcome to Camp Kidney." And in smaller print underneath that it read, "Please don't steal anything." The eagle chuckled at the sign, thinking why anyone would want to steal old Camp Kidney junk.

But, the eagle wasn't there to admire and laugh at the camp's sign. He was there for another reason. A royal mission; given to him by the wolf leader, Nova.

Soon, the reason he was there came into view. An old bus filled with joyous campers was spotted from a distance by the eagle's incredible eyesight. The eagle screeched a joyous screech and leapt off the sign, flapping its great wings. He soared over the treetops for only a few moments, before swooping down into the tree line.

He weaved through the trees. Left, right, and over some thicker branches. Finally, he spotted a pack of wolves in a clearing, lounging around in the shade of the trees. Nearby was a small cave; not very big, but enough to fit seven wolves. The eagle eased himself down onto a rock just outside of the cave entrance.

The eagle spotted a black wolf inside the cave and gave a small twitter to get the wolf's attention. The wolf turned and faced the front of the cave and smiled. He jogged over to the eagle, followed by a smaller grey wolf who he had, apparently, been talking to.

As the wolf approached the eagle could see that his eyes were full of hope and excitement. And the eagle knew he was not going to disappoint the keeper of those eyes. With the wolf still smiling at him, the eagle smiled back. The wolf sat down in front of the eagle, just as the small grey wolf reached the eagle. The small wolf sat down and stared up at his father, wondering why he was smiling.

Finally, the black wolf spoke only one sentence. "Are they here?" The little wolf's gaze moved quickly from his father to the eagle, waiting for a response. The eagle's smile grew larger. The eagle nodded, only slightly, but it was enough for the black wolf.

The wolf jumped to his feet, but thanked the eagle before running off to the rest of the pack. The little grey wolf stayed behind, wondering why his father was so excited. He watched as his father found a white wolf, his mother, and talk excitedly to her. Soon his mother was just as excited as he was. Soon, they were jumping around with excitement.

The grey wolf stood mouth agape in disbelief at the sight of his parents. They were acting like children. Prancing around and jumping with strange excitement. With his mind full of curiosity he turned back to the eagle, who was smiling after his father, and asked one simply question. "Freedom…what are they so excited about."

Freedom turned to the young wolf, with the smile still on his face, and said, "Chogan, some friends of your mother and father's are here for the summer. They haven't seen them since last year." Chogan nodded in, showing that he understood. But he still wanted to know more. Chogan was about to ask for some more info about the Friends when Chogan's father walked up to them, followed by his mother.

"Chogan, where are your siblings?" Chogan thought for a moment before he remembered that they were at the creek nearby. "They're at Pine Creek. Why?" His father didn't answer him, but instead turned to his mother and whispered, "Can you wait for a little bit?" Chogan's mother's eyes grew full of disappointment, showing that she didn't want to wait.

Seeing this, Freedom piped up, "Nova, Starlight, I can go and get them for you, if you want." Starlight's eyes lit up and she looked to Nova with eager eyes. Nova nodded to Freedom. Freedom then spread his wings and took to the skies. The three wolves watching him soar through the skies before Starlight started moving anxiously where she stood.

Nova knew what she wanted. He looked at Starlight and said, "Go on and go. I will bring them and we'll catch up." Starlight opened her mouth in protest, thinking that she shouldn't go and see her friends without her family. But Nova held up his paw, showing her that he insisted she go. Starlight said nothing, and turned and ran into the forest, towards Camp Kidney.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Slinkman pulled the bus to a halt at the camp flagpole. "Welcome back to Camp Kidney", he said as he pulled the bus door open. All of the campers, except the unchanged Edward, excitedly jumped off the bus.

As soon as Lazlo got off the bus he inhaled a deep breath, and then sighed, "Ah, good ol' Camp Kidney fresh air. I missed that smell."

By this time Raj and Clam had already gotten off the bus and were standing next to him. Raj looked around himself and said, "Smells like dirty lake water to me." Lazlo just shrugged and turned to Clam, who was gazing at the woods beside the cabins.

Clam had been very quiet the whole trip up. In fact, he hadn't said one word since the Trio reunited on the bus. You'd think he would have a lot to say to his friends after not seeing then for a year.

Lazlo was very curious about Clam's silence and asked, "You're awfully quiet, Clam. What's wrong?" At the mention of his name Clam came out of his trance and turned to face Lazlo and Raj. "Thinking", he said, and immediately turned his attention back to the woods. "About what", Raj asked?

This time, Clam didn't respond. He just continued gazing at the woods in front of him. Lazlo and Raj stared at him for a few minutes before Slinkman came up from behind them. "Are you boys going to get settled in your cabin, or just stand there enjoying the scenery all day?"

Lazlo and Raj looked around them to discover everyone else had left to unpack their belongings in their cabins. Lazlo tapped Clam's shoulder. "Clam, we should go and unpack." Clam didn't even blink. Lazlo became frustrated. "Why won't you stop staring at the forest?"

Clam's attention was released from the woods. His eyes showed confusion and disbelief. How could they not remember? How could they not remember her? They were going to meet her again this summer. Slinkman had a whistle. If she didn't show up here, he could use the whistle to call to her.

Raj didn't like the look Clam was giving them and asked, "Why are you looking at us like that?" Clam only smiled and said, "Starlight."

Slinkman slapped his forehead, thinking how stupid he was for forgetting the biggest highlight of the year for him last year. Lazlo gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot."

Suddenly, from behind Jelly Cabin came an all too familiar voice to the four standing there. "Forgot what?" The four whipped around to find Starlight standing before them. "STARLIGHT!" Clam was as happy as a four year old at Halloween, as he ran to Starlight and squeezed her neck so hard she could hardly breathe.

When Clam finally let go of Starlight's neck, Raj and Lazlo were right behind with more life threatening hugs. Lazlo was so excited that when he spoke Starlight could hardly understand him. "OhmygoshStarlight, wearesohappytoseeyou. Idon'trememberthelasttimeIwasthishappy-."

Starlight cut him off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Lazlo. Why don't you take your stuff and get organized in your cabin with Raj and Clam. We can catch up _after_ you get situated."

Lazlo was still catching his breath, but nodded in agreement. He, along with Raj and Clam, picked up their belongings and headed to Jelly Cabin. Starlight watched them go into the cabin. Then, after they were in, she turned back to Slinkman. Both were trying to hold serious faces, but both broke into a smile before long.

Slinkman ran up and hugged Starlight as hard as he did the last time he saw her. Starlight hugged him back, while she had tears of joy running down her face. She was so happy to see him again.

But Slinkman was hugging Starlight for more than just seeing her again. He was also making up for forgetting the biggest thing to happen to him. So, he was basically forgiving himself for forgetting an important person in his life.

Well, little did he know that across Leaky Lake there was someone else that was going to be special in his life.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How's the first chapter? Yea, these chapters are longer than the ones in my first story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Anna and Super Man

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Camp Lazlo. I do own the wolves, Anna, and any other characters you are not familiar with.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2. Anna and Super Man**

At the same time Starlight and Slinkman were catching up with each other, a female pink slug was approaching Ms. Doe's cabin. She wore a green-blue tee-shirt with denim shorts. She had a small duffle bag slung across her shoulder, which she adjusted very few minutes so it wouldn't fall off.

As she walked she looked at her surroundings. She watched as old friends met up with each other after a year. She watched as they excitedly unpacked in the clean cabins. Actually, she was surprised to see such a clean camp.

She smiled at some campers as they watched her go by. She had to make a good first impression. They smiled back at her.

When she reached the door, she paused before knocking. What if this Scout Mistress wasn't what she was expecting? Or maybe she wasn't what the Scout Mistress wasn't expecting. Or maybe she wouldn't be liked.

Well, she couldn't just stand there with her fist raised to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked. From the other side of the door she could hear shuffling feet approaching. Soon the doorknob turned and the door opened, showing a happy, chipper doe, with a big smile on her face.

"Yes", the doe asked? The slug stuck out her hand and put a big smile on her face, obviously knowing that this adult doe was the Scout Mistress. "Hi, Ms. Doe, I'm Anna Brye, your new assistant." Ms. Doe shook her hand and said, "Ah, yes. I've been expecting you, Anna. Welcome to Acorn Flats." Ms. Doe stopped shaking her hand, and spread her arms out across the landscape of Acorn Flats, as she said 'Welcome to Acorn Flats'.

Then she noticed Anna's duffle bag on her shoulder and said, "Why don't you come in and I'll show you where you can put your stuff." Anna agreed and followed her in.

Ms. Doe brought her to a spare room, next to her own. In it there was a bed with a yellow comforter with pink flowers on it. The walls were off white, with one window. And there was wood flooring, with a pink rug near the door. Anna had never seen such a nice looking room in a camp before.

After Anna got unpacked, Ms. Doe decided to give her a tour; just to make sure she knew where everything was. Anna hardly paid attention. She was amazed how clean and beautiful this camp was.

About halfway through the tour Anna and Ms. Doe heard a faint ringing noise coming from the office. She hurriedly said to Anna, "I'm sorry Anna. I'll be right back. Why don't you meet some of the Squirrel Scouts while I'm gone?" Anna watched as Ms. Doe ran back to the office.

_What Squirrel Scouts are going to want to meet me, _Anna thought as she looked around the camp? She saw various groups of girls playing and laughing together. _I'm a Scout Mistress's Assistant. Nobody wants to be friends with them. _

Anna wandered around for a while, looking at all of the buildings the camp had. She was about to turn around and go back, but she stopped when she saw a building that looked like a horse stable. She loved horses since she was a little slug, and she was curious to see if it really was a horse stable.

She casually walked into the building and found that the building smelled of hay and horse sweat. She saw stalls that coated the sides of the building. As she walked by she read the names that were on engraved plaques on each door.

Live Wire, Misty Sunrise, Red Flames…The list seemed to go on and on. Suddenly, she heard voices approaching the stable. Knowing it was probably just campers, she didn't stop looking at the horses. The horse she was looking at now, named Super Man, caught her attention.

He was a strong black stallion with white stockings and a white thick line running down his muzzle. She had an imaginary horse friend when she was little that looked exactly like this. It was like a fantasy come to life. She reached out to put his nose when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, aren't you the new assistant, Ms. Brye?" Anna whipped around to find three Squirrel Scouts standing at the entrance of the stable. One was a giraffe, another was a mongoose, and the third was an alligator.

"Yes, I am." She paused and then asked, "And you three are?" The mongoose piped up in a chipper voice, "I'm Patsy. This is Gretchen and Nina." She pointed to the other two as she said their names.

Anna smiled at them and then turned back to Super Man, putting her hand on his muzzle and stroking it gently. Patsy approached her and said, "I see you've found one you like." Anna nodded her head, knowing she was talking about Super Man. Nina, along with Gretchen, came up right behind Patsy and said, "Ya know, we were going to go for a ride. Do you want to come with us?"

Anna was stunned. These Squirrel Scouts were actually inviting a Scout Mistress's Assistant? Anna couldn't help but ask, "Why are you being so nice to an assistant?" Patsy shrugged and Gretchen said, "You seem pretty cool to us." Anna wasn't even going to ask why she was so cool to them. It might ruin the bond they might share.

Again, Nina asked, "So do you want to come?" Anna hesitated. She had ridden many horses when she was younger, but it had been so long since the last time she had. She may have forgotten some things. But she couldn't say 'no' to horseback riding; even if she did forget some little things.

Patsy had to get the saddle on for her, since Anna had never had to put one on by herself before. The bit and bridle were already on the horse, so all they had to do was lead the horses out of the stable and get on them. Anna had a bit of trouble getting on, but somehow she managed to do it.

Once the horses started moving Anna started remembering everything. She remembered how to canter, turn, jump, sprint, everything.

Patsy led them all through the woods. It was clear to Anna that Patsy was leading them to somewhere in particular. Anna, after a long silence, finally asked, "Where are we going?" Patsy smiled and said, "I thought we should show you Camp Kidney."

They had been riding for a while before Anna decided to catch up to Patsy. Anna liked being in the front. That way she wouldn't miss anything interesting that happened. Well, today she almost wished she would have stayed in the back.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a black wolf with five pups ran right across Super Man's path. Super Man reared up and nearly threw Anna off of the saddle. Once his front hoofs touched ground again, he took of in a terrifying sprint. Anna hung on so hard to the reins her knuckles were turning white. She was so scared she forgot everything, including how to stop a horse.

Anna closed her eyes, wishing that it was over. She could hear muffled screams behind her. But suddenly there were screams not only behind her, but in front of her as well. Only these screams were much closer. She heard, "Look out!" and "Take cover!" and other screams like that.

Anna continued closing her eyes. She was too scared to even try to open them. But suddenly she heard a soft swooshing noise and what sounded like a rope tightening. Anna realized that Super Man's hoof beats were slowing. Before long she realized Super Man had stopped all together.

Finally she opened her eyes and loosed her grip on the reins. She was breathing deeply as she looked at her surroundings. She saw that she was at another camp. It was apparently a boy camp; since boy campers were surrounding her and the horse.

A hand reached out and touched her arm. A voice said, "Miss, are you alright?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had the hardest time finding out where to stop this chapter. Guess who saved her. Well, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 3: Anna and Slinkman

**In this chapter I'm not even going to describe Slinkman. We all know what he wears and what he looks like. Do people even read this thing?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Camp Lazlo. I do own the wolves, Anna, and any other characters you are not familiar with.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3. Anna and Slinkman**

Anna, who was still hugging the horse's neck, looked down to see who had been her rescuer. She was a little surprised to discover that it was another slug. He was about as small as she was, yellow, and didn't at all look strong enough to stop a sprinting horse. But Anna guessed that he was stronger than he looked.

He had given the rope to a camper standing nearby and now offered his hand to her as he asked, "Do you need any help getting down?" Anna replied, "I suppose I do need a little help", as she cautiously let go of Super Man's neck and placed her hand in his.

He caught her by her arms as she slid down Super Man's saddle. Super Man then trotted off to a grassy area near the lake, and started eating. Once on the ground the yellow slug started to let go of Anna's arms. Suddenly, Anna grabbed his arms rather tightly, as if she was trying to steady herself. The ground was still shaking from her thrill ride, so she really was trying to steady herself.

It wasn't enough, though. She staggered as her legs started to give way to the shaking that she felt. The yellow slug held onto her and prevented her from falling as he yelled at one of the campers to get him a chair. _Oh my goodness, he **is **stronger than he looks, _she thought.

Soon, a chair was brought out to him, and he helped Anna into the chair. Once she sat it only took her a few minutes to recover. By that time most of the campers had wandered off, except for three of them; a monkey, an elephant, and an interesting looking rhino.

The yellow slug knelt beside her and asked again, "Are you alright?" Anna turned to him, and for the first time, got a good look at him. He was indeed yellow, with a scout uniform on. But Anna could tell that he was too old to be a scout. She had a feeling he was either the Scoutmaster or the Assistant.

She was about to answer him when she looked at his face. His face was so…familiar. She had seen this face before, but she couldn't remember where. And his eyes, to her surprise, where actually full of worry and care. He looked like he really cared about whether or not she was going to be okay.

When she nodded to him, she saw his eyes become flooded with relief. Suddenly, they both heard a voice behind them. "Thank goodness", it sighed. Both turned around to see a black wolf standing on the outskirts of the woods.

Anna was about to scream at the sight of a talking wolf, when she saw that her rescuer was smiling. The wolf smiled back and said, "Hey Slinkman." Slinkman replied, "Hey Nova."

"NOVA!" Anna turned her head to the four campers to find big smiles on their faces. Actually, the fourth one hadn't been a camper at all. It was another wolf; only this one was white. The three**_ real _**campers ran up to the wolf and engulfed him in bear hugs.

Anna watched as the white wolf sauntered over to Nova and gave him a small lick on the cheek. Anna figured that they must have been mates. Then she grinned a little as she watched the scouts ask the wolf many questions. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she knew that Nova was having a hard time keeping up with the answers.

She then turned back to her rescuer, who was still smiling at the wolves. _Well, I know his name,_ she thought, _but he doesn't know my name. _"So, your name is Slinkman, am I right?"

Slinkman turned back to her and nodded. Anna smiled at him and said, "I'm Anna Brye. I'm Ms. Doe's new assistant." Slinkman continued to smile as he stood up and asked, "Well, Anna, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to meet Starlight and Nova?"

Anna hesitated. She was still nervous about the wolves, but knew that Slinkman wouldn't have offered if he knew that they were dangerous. She smiled and replied, "Sure." She lifted herself off of the chair and followed Slinkman over to where the scouts and wolves were.

Once they arrived there, after Slinkman introduced her to everyone, Nova stepped forward and apologized to Anna for the accident with her horse. Anna was confused at first, but then she remembered a black wolf spooking her horse. She forgave him, even though it was the most terrifying experience of her life. But then she remembered Patsy, Gretchen, and Nina had been with her. She wondered, out loud, where they had gone. Nova told her that he saw them leave after searching for you. They thought Anna had gotten lost and were probably going to start a search party if she didn't show up by nightfall.

Starlight suddenly leaned over to Nova's ear and whispered something to him. He grinned, nodded, and then whistled behind him. At once five little pups emerged from the woods. Two were grey, one was all white, one was all black, and one was white with black stockings.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam said in unison, "Awwwww." Nova smiled proudly as Starlight introduced each one. The female grey pup was named Apple Blossom, and the boy was named Chogan, after Starlight's father. The white one was named Morning Glory; she is the oldest. (Apple Blossom is the youngest daughter. Chogan is the youngest pup.) The black one was named Phantom; and he is the second oldest. And the white and black one was named River.

All of them, except Chogan, were cautiously walking up to the strangers. Chogan hid behind Starlight and whined, "Mama, Papa, who are these people?"

Lazlo's head shot up as he looked in total shock at Starlight and Nova. "Mama? Papa?" Obviously, he had been completely unaware of Nova's proud smile he had been giving them earlier. Nova mentally sighed, and then both of them nodded their heads. Slinkman patted Nova on the head, congratulating him, as Lazlo went back to paying attention to the pups. Soon, Chogan joined them and then they began playing with each other.

Slinkman and Anna began a conversation with Starlight and Nova. Anna told them about her being the new assistant over in Acorn Flats. Slinkman said that he was the assistant at Camp Kidney, and would be happy to give her tips about being an assistant.

While they were talking Phantom ran by and Anna noticed it appeared he was hiding something in his mouth. Nova, having very good eyesight, noticed it as well. He yelled, "Phantom!" Phantom stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his father. Nova motioned from him to come over. Phantom approached his father with his head low. Nova asked calmly, "Phantom, what is in your mouth?" Phantom looked up into his father's face and was about to say that there was nothing in his mouth, when suddenly a little voice came from inside the pup's mouth. "Help me", it squeaked. Nova's voice now grew stern, knowing that there was something alive in his son's mouth. "Drop it", he demanded. Phantom lowered his head again and slowly opened his mouth. A furry blob covered in wolf saliva fell on the ground.

The furry blob quickly stood up and shook himself off. Anna and Slinkman could now see that it was a mouse. Nova laughed, "He got himself into trouble again." The he turned to face his son. "What was Valiant doing in your mouth?" Phantom blushed with embarrassment. "I di-didn't know it was Valiant." He sounded very afraid of his father.

Suddenly, the mouse spoke. "Sire, don't be mad at the boy. It was an accident. Although I must say his hunting skills are improving. He takes after his mother, no doubt." Nova smiled at the mouse, and then at Starlight. Slinkman murmured to himself, "I don't think anybody could be like Starlight." He remembered what Starlight had done to that poacher, Buckweed, last summer. He shuddered at the thought.

Valiant suddenly remembered something very important that he had to tell Nova. He cleared his throat and spoke up a little louder. "Sire, I have something important to tell you." Nova nodded his head, giving him the sign to proceed. Valiant cleared his throat again, "I was passing through Acorn Flats when I heard they are forming a search party. Seems someone named Miss Brye has gone missing. She was last seen heading towards Camp Kidney. Her horse has just turned up at acorn Flats without her on it." Everybody, but Phantom and Valiant, looked at Anna.

Anna, ignoring the looks, quickly turned to where she had seen Super Man last. Sure enough, he wasn't there. Anna sighed and turned back around. "Well, looks like I'll be walking back", she said. She gazed into the woods behind her. "But I don't want to go alone. I might get lost." Slinkman had the sudden urge to offer to escort her back. But he didn't want to give the impression that he really liked her.

Actually, he did kinda like her. She had nice light brown hair. And she had beautiful brown eyes. And she acted like she wasn't too much younger than he was. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was the same age as he was. All the while thinking this he didn't realize he was gazing at her.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam had been listening the whole time. Lazlo glanced up and noticed Slinkman gazing at Miss Brye. Lazlo smirked to himself and then piped up, "Super Slug will take you, Miss Brye." Slinkman turned around and glared at them for using that name. Anna looked confused, but said nothing.

Raj saw Slinkman's glare towards Lazlo and said, 'He meant to say… Mr. Slinkman will take you, Miss Brye." Slinkman's glare only changed when Anna said, "Would you like to Slinkman. I can go by myself if you don't want to." Slinkman whirled around to face her again. His gaze had softened now. "I would be happy to escort you back, Miss Brye." She smiled at him and turned to leave. She said goodbye to everyone before heading off into the woods, with Slinkman right next to her.

The walk back was quiet for a little while, except for the crunching of leaves and twigs under their feet. Eventually, Anna couldn't stand it anymore. She looked at Slinkman and asked, "Why did Lazlo call you Super Slug?"

Slinkman was surprised with her sudden question. He grew nervous. He couldn't tell her he was Super Slug. Not yet anyway. He never told anyone about that unless he completely trusted them. Not even if they asked about it. But he also wondered if she knew who Super Slug was. He couldn't tell her he was some famous guy she never even heard of. He could only give her one reply. "You know who Super Slug is?" Anna scoffed, "Well, yea. I'm 26 years old. And I grew up in this area. Of course I know about him."

That was the farthest they ever got in their conversation. Slinkman was about to say something when Anna said, "We're here." Slinkman looked around and saw that they were indeed at Acorn Flats.

"Bye, Slinkman. And thanks for everything. You're a really good friend." Slinkman was confused, 'Wait a minute. I'm considered a friend to you?" Anna nodded and then kissed him on the cheek. It was a 'thank you' for saving her life. And with that she turned and walked away. She was halfway to her cabin when she turned around and waved at Slinkman. Slinkman shyly waved back. He then turned and began walking back to Camp Kidney, thinking about the kiss Anna had given him.

He was now in love with Anna.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slinkman is in love. I guess he just fell in love on the spot. Don't worry, there will be other reasons why he will like her. And she won't like him because he was Super Slug.**


	5. Chapter 4: An Archery Lesson

**Sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately. School and being grounded really really sucks. I'm going to start updating a lot more now. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4. An Archery Lesson**

Slinkman walked angrily back to Camp Kidney. He was angry at Lazlo for mentioning "Super Slug" in the presence of Miss Brye.

As he neared the camp he noticed all of the other Bean Scouts were gathered around the flagpole. It was most likely the campers reacquainting with Starlight and Nova. Off to the side were Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, still playing with the wolf pups.

He tried to look calm as he walked up to Lazlo. Upon seeing him approaching Lazlo stood up. Slinkman stopped in front of him and lowered his voice so only Lazlo could hear. "I need to have a word with you, Lazlo." Slinkman tried to keep his voice from sounding frustrated and angry, which he must have failed at, because Lazlo looked nervously at his friends before following Slinkman away from the group.

Slinkman led him to an area near the cabins and the woods. Once he stopped Lazlo expected him to spin around and just yell at him. Instead, Slinkman took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Lazlo. He then took another deep breath before he spoke to Lazlo. Slinkman's voice sounded calm, but Lazlo could see by his face that he was angry.

"Why did you mention "Super Slug" in front of Miss Brye?" Lazlo though for a minute, then shrugged. "Just slipped out, I guess." Slinkman sighed inwardly and then said, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about "Super Slug" in front of her." Once Lazlo nodded that he understood Slinkman turned on his heels and began walking away.

"But why not", Lazlo called after him? Slinkman stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't say anything. Lazlo approached him and asked the same question. Slinkman turned away from him. "Because she isn't ready to know." Lazlo was now confused. "What does that mean?" Slinkman turned back to him and was about to reply, when another voice did it for him.

"Because if Miss Brye found out that he was Super Slug, then she might like him for only that." Slinkman and Lazlo whipped around to find River sitting behind them. She approached them. "And I think Slinkman likes Miss Brye, and wants her to like him for more than just being Super Slug."

Slinkman's eyes went wide as she finished her last sentence. Everything she had said was exactly right. River turned to Slinkman and asked, "You like her, don't you?" Slinkman felt his face getting hot. If anybody found out they would spread it to everybody, and eventually Anna would find out about it.

"Of course I don't", he snapped defensively. And with that he turned, once again, on his heels and stomped off to the Scoutmaster's Cabin. "He likes her," River said.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anna received a big welcome wagon when she returned to the camp. Many of them asked if she was alright. She shrugged and said, "I'm fine." Soon, after many minutes of interrogation, Anna went into the Scout Mistress's office. She went into her room, opened her duffel bag, and began looking for her journal that she brought with her. She planed on writing about her first day and the adventure she had already had. She soon found it and began flipping through the pages, since she had been writing in it previously over the years. She stopped when a newspaper clipping fell out from one of the pages. She bent down and picked it up and studied it.

Anna had cut out the picture and headline when she was younger, so it didn't say on the clipping now what the story was about. She must have stored this in here when she first got the article, and forgot she left it. She read through the first paragraph. It was about Super Slug's dead-deifying stunt on Dead Bean Drop, up near Camp Kidney. Wait-Camp Kidney? Maybe Slinkman could show her around there sometime.

Again and again she read the article. Super Slug was her knight in shining armor. She had always wanted to meet him, and possibly go out with him. But she had cried herself to sleep the day Super Slug hung up his cape.

Although she still followed her dream, she couldn't at the moment. She had to go and do her job. She left her room and found the list of tomorrow's activities. She read the list and discovered that she knew how to do every activity except archery.

She decided to go to Miss Doe for help. As it turned out, Miss Doe didn't know anything about it either. Anna decided she would go and see Slinkman tomorrow before the activity was to take place.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Day……**

Slinkman was up early and was doing a full inspection of the bus. He didn't have to, but he kept thinking about Anna. He needed something to do before he was in La La Land all day. It wasn't working very well. He wanted to stop so badly, but then again he didn't. He was so confused.

As he worked he must have accidentally done something wrong, because when he started up the bus for the heck of it, the engine started spewing black smoke. He sighed and hit his head on the steering wheel.

A few minutes later he was nearly inside the engine he ruined it so bad. He worked on it for at least a half an hour before he was close to being done.

He was almost done when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Slinkman", it asked.

He was so surprised by the voice that he bumped his head when he tried to turn around. He held his head as he turned around to find Anna standing there, with a concerned look on her face. "Oh my gosh, Slinkman, are you okay?"

Slinkman jumped down from the front bumper, rubbing his injured head. "I'm fine", he insisted, as she continued to see if he was fine. "I'm so sorry", she apologized. Slinkman forgave her and proceeded to ask why she was there.

"I need a lesson on archery. Can you help me out?" Slinkman said "yes" before Anna barely finished her sentence. He then left to wash his face and hands, because they were covered in oil, and retrieved the archery supplies. He soon returned to Anna, who was patiently waiting, and took her to the archery fields.

He explained everything to her, and showed her how to hold the bow with the arrow in it, and how to shoot it. But once she tried to do it herself, she had some trouble. The arrow didn't leave the bow. Slinkman came up to her and put his hands on hers, to show her how to hold it right, and how to shoot it.

Slinkman's face started getting hot once he put his hands on hers. He really hoped he wasn't turning red in the face.

Anna felt really weird all of a sudden when he was close to her. It felt like her heart flipped over in her chest. She also felt her face getting hot. She also hoped she wasn't blushing.

Slinkman corrected her hands and then pulled the arrow back. Then he lifted his and her finger off the front of the arrow, and then let go of the back. Bull's eye.

They did that a few times before Anna actually had his motions memorized. Then she told Slinkman to let go of the bow. He stepped back and watched Anna set the arrow and then aim and fire. Bull's eye, again.

"Nice shot, Miss Brye", came a voice from the trees. Slinkman looked behind himself to see River and Apple Blossom watching them. Anna turned around and smiled at them. "Thanks."

River turned her attention to Slinkman and asked slyly, "So, Slinkman; I was just wondering if you could tell me about-"she paused, "-Super Slug?" Anna, who was about to shoot another arrow, stopped. She turned to Slinkman and said, "Slinkman, I have read that Dead Bean Drop is near here. Could you show me where it is?"

Slinkman hesitated. He knew River had done that on purpose. He turned to glare at her, but both she and her sister were gone. He turned back to Anna and said, "Sure. Follow me." He then turned on his heels towards a large hill not too far from where they were.

As they walked Slinkman was wondering how he was going to avoid telling her he was Super Slug. She wasn't ready yet.

Once they got to the top of the hill, Anna was ecstatic. She ran up to the run and studied it. Slinkman slowly came up behind her.

"I wish I could've been here to see Super Slug. I wanted to meet him so bad." Slinkman listened as Anna went on about wanting to meet Super Slug. He wished he could just tell her now.

"Did you ever meet him, Slinkman", Anna asked him? Slinkman shrugged, "Yea, I met him a few times." Anna got really excited. "Really? What was he like?"

Slinkman shrugged. "He was an okay guy. But he was a bit of a glory hog." Anna's smile faded from her face. "Why do you say that? You couldn't have known him that well."

Slinkman was stuck. He couldn't answer the question without giving away his secret. Anna noticed his hesitation. "Slinkman?" Slinkman turned around and said, "I'm going to go now." And with that he turned and left her up on the hill, by herself.

As Anna watched him go she thought aloud to herself, "Well, that was really weird."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How did you guys like it? Yea, Slinkman is going to have a hard time about deciding when to tell her he is Super Slug. But don't worry, he will tell her and nothing bad will happen. I don't think, anyway. **


	6. Chapter 5: He's a Bean Scout

**Okay peoples... here is my next chapter. Thank you to one of my fans right now who insisted I continue writing. THANKS justleavemealone!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and my other fan TheSuperGirlOfDreams! You both are awesome!!!! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo. I own Starlight, Nova, Anna, and any other characters you are not familiar with.**

**Chapter 5. He's a Bean Scout**

As Slinkman descended from the hill he started feeling guilty about the way he just left Anna on the top of the hill by herself. He then wondered if she actually knew the way back to Acorn Flats. The more he thought the worse the guilt nagged at him. Finally, he listened to the guilt and ascending the hill again.

Right before he reached the top thousands of questions flooded his mind. How was he going to confront her? Would she bring up Super Slug again? Was she even going to still be up there? And what was she going to have to say in order to know if Anna should know his se-?

"Slinkman?" Slinkman was brought out of his thoughts by Anna's sweet voice. Much to his surprise he found himself standing only a few feet from where Anna now sat on the Dead Bean Drop platform. He blushed as he sat down beside her.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes before Slinkman finally broke it. "So, um, what are you still doing up here?" Anna stared straight ahead, as if lost in thought, and sighed deeply. "I was-never mind. It's not that important." Anna then lifted her knees to her chest and hugged them, as if she was trying to keep herself from crying. (You know how you see people, right before they cry, hug their knees?) Slinkman knew automatically that something was wrong. He hated to see her upset. He wanted to make her feel better, somehow. Then he saw a white daisy planted near his feet. He bent down a plucked it from the ground and placed it near Anna's face, just enough so that she would notice it.

Anna couldn't help but smile at the sight of the flower. This made Slinkman smile nearly a cheek-to-cheek smile. Anna accepted the flower from him and continued smiling for a few seconds before her face grew grim again. With her knees still to her chest she turned her back to Slinkman. Slinkman's heart sank. Whatever was on her mind, he wanted to help her forget about it.

"Look, Anna, I'm sorry I left you up here by yourself." Slinkman paused and waiting for an "Oh, its okay", from Anna, but it never came. He continued. "It's just that there is something I really want to tell you, but I don't know if you should know." He listened to himself and then laughed at himself when he was done. "Wow…that came out a lot more pathetic than I thought it would." Slinkman heard Anna force a tiny giggle, and then she was quiet again. Slinkman couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay Anna, can you tell me what's wrong? Because seeing you gloomy is really ruining my day. And my day is going pretty darn good." For a moment there was absolute stillness. Finally Anna turned to Slinkman, flower still clutched in her hand. Much to Slinkman's surprise looked like she had been crying. Her eyes her all red and puffy, and her face was a little red. Then it occurred to him that she _had_ been crying.

She sniffed a little and wiped her eyes before she was ready to talk. "You're probably going to think that I'm really pathetic after I tell you think, but here it goes." She paused and took a deep breath to ready herself for the long story that she was going to relive.

"A week after Super Slug hung up his cape, my father died in a horrible car accident. At that time I thought my life was ending. I had lost two of my heroes in the same month. Well, once you brought me up here, and then left me, I began having flashbacks. And once you had started descending the hill, I thought I had jus lost a friend because he thought I was crazy for believing in a dream that I most likely can't ever achieve. Although, I can see I still have my friend", she smiled at Slinkman, who smiled back. "I just wish at least one of my two heroes was still around."

Slinkman, who was listening inventively, wanted to comfort Anna in her moment of grieving. He then pondered for a moment on whether or not he should tell Anna about him being Super Slug. At least she would know that one of her heroes was still around.

Then a brilliant idea hit him. He had to find out what she would think if Super Slug were to come up to her and start talking to her.

"Anna, I'm so sorry for what happened." Anna thanked him for his concern. But then Slinkman went a little off topic. "Anna, I have to wonder why you like Super Slug so much." Anna took her knees away from her chest and stared at the daisy, clearly in a deep state of remembering.

"Well, in my opinion he was brave, and cool, and really cute…" Slinkman couldn't help but grin as Anna was secretly complementing his younger self. "…But what I think I liked best about him was the fact that he did dangerous stunts for his own pleasure. He didn't want the fame and fortune that most people want. I knew it from the moment I saw his picture. This, by the way, reminds me of you. You look an awful lot like him."

Slinkman, wanting to pretend she had no idea what she was talking about, pretended to be surprised when he heard this. "Really? I really hadn't noticed that at all. Maybe it's just a coincidence." Anna shrugged and nodded her head in agreement.

"But if I ever had the chance to meet him, I would want to get to know him. I'm not one of the girls who goes after a guy just because he's hot or something. And Super Slug is no exception", Anna added. Inside, Slinkman's heart was flipping in his chest. _Ok, she is ready to know. _

Slinkman took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Anna, I have something I want to tell you. I-."

"SLINKMAN!"

Slinkman knew who that was. He sighed, clearly annoyed, and stood up from the platform. Anna immediately asked who was calling, since she hadn't met him yet. Slinkman sighed again and told her, in an annoyed tone, "That's Scoutmaster Lumpus. Be glad you haven't met him yet."

"SLINKMAN!" Slinkman rolled his eyes and turned to Anna. "I better go. He'll keep shouting until I come." He gazed across the camp towards Acorn Flats. "Do you know the way back?" Anna nodded, as she stood up, leaving her flower on the platform. It was droopy and flimsy, as Slinkman had noticed.

Slinkman wanted her to remember Dead Bean Drop, so he started searching for another flower. Near the back end of the platform he spotted a daffodil. He ran towards it and plucked it from the ground. He then ran back to where Anna was watching him, and gently handed it to her. "Here. Something to remember this place."

Anna opened her mouth to say 'Thank you', but was interrupted by another scream. "SLINKMAN!" Slinkman said a quick good-bye, and sprinted down the hill. Anna also took off down the hill, but in the opposite direction, towards Acorn Flats, hugging the daffodil to her chest.

Slinkman was totally out of breath by the time he reached Scoutmaster Lumpus. "Yes…sir", he gasped? He bent over and placed his hands on his knees to try to steady his breathing as Scoutmaster Lumpus made his announcement.

"I would ask you where you were; Slinkman, but I have more important matters." At this time Slinkman was breathing normally and standing upright. Lumpus gazed down at the little slug and continued. "Tomorrow, the Squirrel Scouts are taking a hike through the woods, and Ms. Doe asked if the Bean Scouts wanted to join them. Naturally, I agreed. I want you to tell the scouts to prepare for the hike."

"Yes, sir", Slinkman replied, as he made his way to the Scoutmaster's Office to make the announcement.

Once the announcement was made, a wave of groans whooshed over the camp. Slinkman couldn't help but laugh to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna emerged from the trees into Acorn Flats. She cautiously made her way into the camp, hoping that no one had noticed she was gone. She snuck behind the buildings and ran to the next one when none of the girls were facing her direction. With every step she took, the Scout Mistress's cabin came closer and closer.

Only one building away, Anna was about to bolt for the door, when a familiar, bubbly voice came from behind her. "Why are you sneaking around like that, Miss Brye?"

Anna sighed, knowing she had been caught, and turned around. Just as she had expected, Patsy, Gretchen, and Nina were there behind her. Anna knew it would be wrong to lie to them, so she told them where she had been.

"I was over at Camp Kidney, getting help…from someone about…something." Anna, who had also been a kid, remembered at this age, if you liked someone and other people found out, you would never live it down. She wasn't about to tell them she had been with Slinkman.

Gretchen put her hands on her hips and huffed, "What do you want to go lookin' for help from Bean Scouts? They can't help themselves, let alone help y- hey, where did you get that flower." Gretchen obviously had noticed Anna was clutching the flower, before Anna even remembered she still had it.

Anna quick hid it behind her back, even though she knew that was the biggest sign of showing you wanted to hide what you had. She smiled nervously at them, "Uh…nowhere." Patsy drew closer and Anna took a few steps back. "Oh? Then why are you hiding it from us", Patsy asked? Anna's face grew hot, and she knew she was blushing. Yet, she didn't say anything back to Patsy.

When Anna didn't reply, Patsy knew that she had gotten the flower from someone over at Camp Kidney. Patsy could tell by the way Anna got all red in the face when she brought up the subject. And knowing there was another slug in the area, she had one guess of Miss Brye's crush. Patsy gave Anna a sly look.

"Are you sure it wasn't a certain yellow slug who gave it to you?" Anna gave a fake scoff. "Of course not." Patsy said, "You like him." Anna was about to argue, again, when Ms. Doe came on the intercom and made an announcement.

"Attention Squirrel Scouts. As you may or may not know, we are going on a hike in the woods tomorrow. And as an added bonus, the Bean Scouts will be joining us. Have a great day."

Anna's heart skipped a beat. She and Slinkman could be in the woods together. "Well, this should be a fun experience", Anna couldn't help but say aloud.

Anna heard Gretchen groan with disgust. "Ugh! I can't believe we're going to go with the Bean Scouts. I can't sta-wait. Did you just say it would be a fun experience?" Anna shrugged and nodded, as Gretchen stared at her with a look of surprise, confusion, and astonishment.

Patsy then sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's because she likes Mr. Slinkman", she explained to Gretchen. Anna opened her mouth to protest but Patsy held up her hand to stop her. "Don't even try to hide it anymore. It's as obvious to me as it is obvious to my friends how much I like Lazlo." Anna shut her mouth and kept quiet, knowing that that was something you couldn't argue with.

"Is that who gave you the flower?" The voice came from Nina, whom Anna finally realized hadn't spoken a word until now. Anna blushed and nodded. Nina and Patsy both squealed and both agreed that that was really romantic. Gretchen however, didn't agree.

"But, he's a Bean Scout. And the rule is here: Squirrel Scouts don't like Bean Scouts. You can't hang out with him. It's a rule. And assistants always follow the rules." Gretchen put her hands on her hips and smirked, apparently satisfied with her argument. Anna realized what Gretchen was trying to do, and she wasn't going to let that happen. "Well, Gretchen, here's a rule every girl should follow: Listen to your heart when he's calling for you." And with that, Anna turned and left to the Scout Mistress's Cabin, leaving Gretchen speechless.

After a few moments Patsy giggled and Nina muffled a fit a laughing. "Boy, Gretchen, she sure showed you", Patsy managed to say at last. Gretchen huffed and stormed off to her cabin, with Patsy and Nina close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_One little slip. One little slip. _Oh sorry. I had a bad grade and this is my theme song right now. It from Chicken Little. Man I hate Honors English. Oh well. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Scenic Route

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Curse you school and bad grades.**

**justleavemealone: **_I'm a great writer?_

**TheSuperGirlOfDreams: **_yes that is what that line is based on._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo. If I did, then there would be more Camp Lazlo merchandize and a movie. I would also have a humgous plushy of Slinkman. **

**I only own any of the characters you are not familiar with.**

**Chapter 6. Scenic Route**

The next morning Slinkman awoke with an excited feeling in his gut. He was so excited he didn't even eat breakfast. All he thought about was being able to see and spend time with Anna on the hike. He was so caught up in his own little world that he completely forgot that he had chores to do. Scoutmaster Lumpus finally brought him out of his daze by ordering Slinkman to make sure that all scouts were ready to leave.

River, Morning Glory, and Apple Blossom watched from underneath Jelly Cabin, as Slinkman walked around in a daze. Glory and Blossom were murmuring about how they thought it was cute to see somebody other than all of the male pups from their pack, with a love struck expression on their face. River let out an annoyed groan after listening to them for only five minutes, and got to her feet and left to go and lie on the dock.

River sighed as she put her head over the edge and stared at the bass and bluegill swimming freely in the water. She let out another sigh, but this time she sounded upset. _Why do Blossom and Glory always have boy problems? Why can't I get some attention? It's just because I'm different, isn't it? _

River stared at her reflection in the water. She growled at it and angrily splashed the water with her paw, hoping to make her face disappear. But she realized that it wasn't her face that needed a change, but her black stockings on all four legs. This is what made her different. She was the only wolf member that had two different colors of fur. Oh how she wished she could make it go away.

River stared up into the bright blue sky. Her grandfather, or her dad's dad, was up there now. She missed him so much, and especially now, when she needed his advice. Whenever she was feeling upset about something, no matter what he said, he always made her feel better. But now, he wasn't there to guide her along the path of life. She always knew that someday he would leave her, and she would get on with life. But sometimes she needed someone like her grandfather to talk to.

"River?" Being taken from her thoughts, River whipped around to find her dad and an unfamiliar wolf pup standing next to him. The wolf pup looked about her age and had sweet, gentle orange eyes. But the fur on this wolf is what really caught her attention. The wolf had a black coat but had a grey underbelly. It had a grey splotch on its left eye and black stockings on its legs and grey tipped ears.

"River, this is Shadow. He will be joining our pack. His parents are already there and resting", Nova introduced them. River smiled shyly and nodded her greetings. Shadow nodded back.

River looked over Shadow's shoulder and saw Slinkman walking over to them. She motioned with her head for her dad to turn around. Nova looked over his shoulder and greeted Slinkman with a big smile as he trotted over to him. They talked for a few seconds before Nova returned to them. He told them they would be leaving for the hike soon, once the Squirrel Scouts got to the camp. River nodded, while Shadow looked confused. As Nova began walking away, Shadow asked, "Um, excuse me, sire; but may I go along?"

Nova turned and faced him, looking from Shadow to River. River gave him pleading eyes of "Yes, let him come!" He looked back to Shadow and said, "Of course. But you must stay with River until you are familiar of your surroundings." And with that being said and done, he turned and left them on the dock.

---------------------------------

The Squirrel Scouts all grumbled as they gathered to leave for Camp Kidney. All except for Ms. Doe, who was always looking on the bright side, and Anna, who couldn't wait to see you-know-who.

--------------------------------

Slinkman went up to his room and dug underneath his bed for his walking stick. Soon he found it and brought it out gently, as if it were going to break if he held it wrong. Although it wasn't that delicate, it was old. It belonged to his grandfather. It was a special twisted walking stick that he had discovered in the Smoky Mountains of Kentucky. It was very rare to find one.

Before he left he spotted his wolf call whistle on his nightstand. He didn't think he'd need it, but, as he always seems to follow the Bean Scout Handbook, he grabbed it and tucked it in his pocket. The handbook says to always be prepared.

Slinkman gently carried the twisted stick outside to find that the Squirrel Scouts were already there. Scoutmaster Lumpus was making an announcement, so Slinkman crept up behind the group as quietly as he could, and slid into the crowd without being noticed. No sooner had he gotten in, than everyone started leaving the area.

Slinkman felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Anna smiling at him. He smiled back and asked what the announcement was about. She just said, "Oh, same ol' same ol'. Rules, what not to do, use the buddy system. That sort of stuff." Then Anna noticed Slinkman's walking stick. "What's that?"

Slinkman held his walking stick out to her and said, "Oh, this was my grandfather's. He found it in the Smoky Mountains. It called a twisted walking stick. It is very rare to find one. He gave it to me before he died."

Wanting to change the subject, Anna asked Slinkman if he would walk with her on the hike. Slinkman immediately agreed, although he tried not to sound too excited. Anna smiled and walked over to the group, who was just about to leave.

River and Shadow pulled right up next to Slinkman and Anna. Anna looked down at them and asked, "Who's this?"

Shadow went right ahead and introduced himself, "I'm Shadow. I'm a new member to River's pack." Anna and Slinkman both introduced themselves and Shadow told them it was nice to meet them. All the while, River kept her face away from Anna and Slinkman.

She didn't want to get on the subject of why she was with him and if she liked him or not. She had already been introduced to the Squirrel Scouts, along with her other siblings and Shadow, and they had asked her so many questions about being with him. The truth was she really did like him. She just didn't want to tell him in case he didn't like her.

River continued to look away, and discovered that her parents were still reuniting with the Squirrel Scouts. _Why can't I have friends like that?_

-------------------------------

Slinkman and Anna were both the caboose of the group, making sure nobody was left behind. They talked about life and what they did in their younger days. Slinkman avoided the topic of Super Slug. He still had yet to tell her.

All the while, Slinkman felt as if he was being watched by something. Every now and then he would get shivers down his spine, or whatever was in place of his vertebrae, and he would stop and scan the forest for any signs of someone else being there. Anna would always ask what was wrong and he would say it was nothing.

After a half an hour of walking the group came to a fork in the path. The path to the right led to a scenic area. The left path continued the path the led back to the camps. Obviously, they were supposed to go left.

Slinkman followed the group but Anna stayed where she was. "What's wrong, Anna", Slinkman asked? Anna motioned to the right path and said, "I want to go up there for a minute." Slinkman turned to see where the group was. They were a ways a head of them. He turned back to her and said, "Anna, we shouldn't. We need to stay with the group. We could get lost."

She sighed and laughed, "Oh come on. We know what path they're on and I only want to go up there for a minute. Put a little fun into your job." Slinkman held a straight face and stood in his spot, not wanting to look like he was giving in. Anna shrugged and started up the right path.

That feeling of being watched came over him and he scanned the forest again for anything. Again, he could see nothing. But the feeling was telling him something was out there. That settled it. He sprinted up the right path after Anna and caught up with her in less than ten seconds.

Anna wasn't surprised to see him. But when she looked at him, she noticed his face was a little pale. "What's wrong, Slinkman? You look a little pale." Slinkman gave a nervous laugh and said, "I was just startled by something."

Slinkman felt his 'spine' quiver again and he got the feeling of being watched. Anna must have felt it too, because she stopped and scanned the woods. Slinkman asked her what was wrong. Anna, without taking her eyes off of the forest, answered his question with a question of her own, "Do you have the feeling you're being watched?"

"I've been feeling that this whole hike." Anna walked back to Slinkman, clinging to his arm once she got there. "Let's keep going", Anna said. Slinkman, against her will, continued to travel up the path, with Anna clinging to his arm.

-------------------------------

At the top Anna saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The path ended as a cliff ledge and past that Anna saw the rest of the forest that stretched out for miles. Then, past that, she saw Pimpleback Mountain, and Great Mount Whitehead. Anna looked straight down the cliff and saw a river at the base. Anna stood in silent awe as she scanned the sights.

Slinkman, on the other hand, was nervous. The feeling had grown much stronger. The something that was watching them was near. Not only that, but there was a weird musky smell that was getting stronger every minute.

Slinkman's grip on his walking stick tightened. He was going to fight this thing as soon as he saw it. And if it came for Anna, it would have to get through him first before it even got near her.

Anna grabbed Slinkman's hand and pulled him over to the ledge. "Slinkman, come and see this beautiful sight", she insisted. Slinkman obeyed. As Anna continued to marvel, Slinkman tried to tell her that they should leave.

Anna asked, "Why?" Slinkman quickly started searching the forest. The musky smell was so strong that Slinkman knew it was there. He knew it was coming closer to them with every step. Anna gave a look of disgust, "Eww. What is that horrible smell?"

"I remember learning about this kind of smell in my handbook. And if I'm correct, the thing that has been pursuing us is a-."

But before Slinkman could finish his sentence, a great big, ugly, brown, vicious creature leaped off of a nearby oak tree, and right in front of the two slugs' only escape route.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can you guess what the creature... stalker... thing is? And yes, twisted walking sticks are real. The are made by nature itself. **

**I will be updating twice this weekend, so look for me again today or possibly tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7: She Needs a Hero

**Ya, I'm just updatin' today like a maniac. This chapter has the first song on it. Sorry if you think Slinkman is out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo. If I did it would be the most popular show on television. Or _Holding Out for A Hero._**

**However, I do own any character not from the show.**

**Chapter 7. She Needs a Hero.**

"-A wolverine", Slinkman finished his last sentence. Anna hid behind him, afraid to believe what was happening. Slinkman held his walking stick in front of him, ready to strike the wolverine if it came any closer. Then the wolverine spoke.

'Oh, put the twig down, Jr. You honestly think you can hold _me _back with _that_?" The wolverine stepped closer with each word it said, showing its bone-crushing teeth. Slinkman pushed the walking stick forward, trying to look threatening, and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The wolverine grinned evilly and replied, "In that order: My name is Oringo. And I want her", he said, pointing at Anna. Slinkman took one look at Anna's terrified face and then gripped his walking stick even tighter. "Why do you want her?"

Oringo's smile disappeared and he looked deep in thought. He paced in circles around them. "I'm not sure, really. But… when a wolverine wants something, he will stalk it until he can strike. We're like bull sharks. We don't quit."

_(I Need a Hero music starts playing)(Older version, from Footloose)_

_Doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo_

_Ah! Ah!_

Slinkman took a step forwards and challenged, "If you want her, you'll have to kill me first." Oringo's evil smile reappeared and he chuckled, "Great. More fun for me." As Slinkman and Oringo drew closer to each other, Anna ran and hid behind a nearby tree. She watched in horror as her friend and a bone-crushing, killing machine drew closer.

_Where have the good men gone and_

_Where are all the gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and _

_I dream of what I need_

Oringo bared his teeth and suddenly lunged at Slinkman. Slinkman held up his walking stick and Oringo bit down on that instead of Slinkman's face. Slinkman jerked the stick forward and Oringo fell onto his back, but was up in an instant.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Oringo lunged again, but this time Slinkman wasn't prepared. Oringo caught hold of Slinkman's right arm and bit down as hard as he could. Slinkman cried out in pain and tried to shake Oringo off.

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta sure_

_And he's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life…)_

Slinkman threw the walking stick into his left hand and jabbed Oringo in the stomach with it. Oringo, surprised by the pain, immediately let go, grimacing in pain as he hit the ground. Slinkman looked down at his arm. It was covered in blood. His arm hurt so badly, but he ignored it. This monster wouldn't get Anna.

_Doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo_

_Ah! Ah!_

Anna was horrified. She didn't want to watch. And yet, she wanted to make sure Slinkman didn't die. She would never forgive herself if he did. Did she seriously like him that much? Even if she didn't know him that well, she would still never forgive herself if he died. But she felt something special towards Slinkman.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me _

_Racing with the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Anna couldn't help but admire Slinkman as he fought for her life. He must truly like her if he was risking his life for her. Anna watched as Slinkman held his arm, grimacing. His eyes were closed and Anna could tell that he was trying to hold back the pain. Suddenly, Oringo was up and stalking very quietly over to her. Anna screamed and Slinkman's head shot up. He was on Oringo in a second. He jabbed Oringo in the ribs so hard that Oringo flew backwards a good ten feet.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

When Oringo got up and looked at Slinkman, he could see Slinkman was very tired. He would never be able to stand an aerial attack. Oringo smiled evilly and slunk into the woods. Slinkman waited for the attack.

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta sure_

_And he's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

Oringo quietly climbed through the tree branches until he was right above Slinkman. Slinkman felt he was being watched from above him. He slowly looked up just before Oringo pounced on him.

_(24 seconds drum solo)_

Oringo bit down on the walking stick, and scratched mercilessly at Slinkman's face. Then he lifted the walking stick and threw it with Slinkman still attached to it, near the ledge. Slinkman, now to weak to get up, lay on the ground, feeling defeated.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there is someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood_

Anna watched helplessly as Oringo turned and faced her. Anna wanted to run, but his cold, evil stare seemed to hold her where she was. All she could do was manage a small squeal from her throat out. Oringo laughed, "No use trying to yell for help. I have won." Slinkman had heard her squeal and his eyes shot open. He spotted his walking stick a few inches from him, and weakly grabbed it. With some of his remaining strength, he hoisted himself up with his walking stick and shouted, "No you haven't."

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Oringo growled at Slinkman, and darted towards him. Slinkman didn't move. He didn't even flinch. All he did was hold his walking stick out in front of himself, waiting for impact.

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta sure_

_And he's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

Oringo didn't even think about where he was going to strike. He just pounced. Slinkman was so weak he couldn't even hold himself up from the impact. Slinkman's head lay dangling over the ledge. Oringo had his paws on Slinkman's walking stick, pressing him to the ground.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

He gave Slinkman an evil grin and said, "I should have told you earlier…I never lose. Looks like you'll be taking a one way trip to the river bed."

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta sure_

_And he's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

Slinkman didn't want to die. But more importantly, he didn't want Anna to die. He had to stop Oringo right now. With the last bit of his strength, Slinkman pushed the walking stick upward and said, "Well, I'm giving the ticket to you." And as he said 'you' he dug his feet into Oringo's stomach and pushed Oringo over his head and down into the river.

_I need a hero _

Slinkman watched Oringo fall into the river. Then his world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, sorry if you thought Slinkman was out of character. he was protecting the one he loved. Wouldn't you do the same? **

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Confessions Will Be Made

**Hey, yall. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Homework, ugh. I own the movie Cars. Okay, whoever has it...Mater is so adorable. He acts like a puppy dog throughout the whole movie. And in Mater and the Ghostlight.**

**Be forewarned, the contents in this chapter are awful towards Slinkman's emotions.**

**Everyone who review last chapter, Slinkman is fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo. I own anybody you have no idea who the heck they are. On with the story.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8. Confessions Will Be Made

"_I should have told you before…I never lose. Looks like you'll be taking a one way trip to the river bed", Oringo gave Slinkman his evil grin. Slinkman tried holding his walking stick up, but Oringo was too strong. Oringo pushed Slinkman father and father over the edge. "Anna is mine." Slinkman tried one last time to push Oringo away, but no avail. Oringo gave him one last push and Slinkman felt his body falling over the edge of the ledge. He fell and fell and then his body finally hit the river._

"NO!" Slinkman exclaimed as he shot up from his sleep.. He held his hand to his heart and panted, realizing that it was only a nightmare. After that crisis was solved, he looked at his surroundings. Much to his surprise he appeared to be in a hospital room.

Suddenly, the door of the room swung open and a salamander with a doctor's outfit walked in. He looked surprised to see that Slinkman was awake. He shrugged and walked over to the counter nearby and picked up a clipboard and pencil and scribbled something down.

"I'm surprised to see you wake this soon, Mr. Slinkman. We expected you to be out for another three days." Another three days? "How long was I out, then?" Slinkman asked. The doctor looked back down to his clipboard and skimmed past a few papers and then, without looking at Slinkman, replied, "About five days. By the way, how's your arm?"

_My arm, _Slinkman thought? Then he remembered his attack from Oringo. For the first time he actually realized that he had a huge pain in his right arm. He looked down and saw his arm was wrapped in a white bandage. "It hurts…a lot."

The doctor chuckled and said, "Does it hurt bad enough to deny the opportunity to see a guest?" Slinkman gave the doctor a confused look. The doctor smiled and went outside the door and called to somebody. He opened the door wider and pink female slug walked in. Anna.

"Slinkman," she cried, running to his bedside. "Hey Anna," he replied calmly. The doctor smiled and then left, shutting the door behind him.

Anna and Slinkman both looked at each other and embraced each other in a tight hug. When they pulled away Anna had tears running down her eyestalks. Slinkman wiped them away and they embraced in another hug.

"I was so worried," Slinkman heard Anna say. Slinkman tried comforting her, "Well, you don't have to worry anymore." Anna pulled away from him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Don't have to worry? Have ya' seen your arm? The doctor said you had 56 stitches put on to close it up. If it heals properly, you'll walk away with a scar left there. Oh and let's not forget the fact that you were unconscious for five days. Of course I have to worry."

Slinkman just chuckled and shook his head at her worried tone. Then, his mind wandered back to Camp Kidney. How had they taken it? Had they been worried? And how did he even get here?

"Anna, how did I get here", Slinkman asked. Anna smiled proudly, as if she had just done some heroic deed, while she pulled up a chair. "Well, after you passed out, I tried waking you up. Didn't work. I called for help a few times, but that was useless because they were too far away to hear me. Then I tried moving you to a nearby tree so that your arm didn't get infected. When I tried lifting you up, I felt something in your pocket. Curious, I took the object out and studied it. It appeared to be some sort of whistle. Hoping it would send some sort of call out, I blew into it. Then, the weirdest noise came out of it. It sounded like a male adult wolf calling out to his pack. It freaked me out. After a few minutes of waiting I blew into it again. I did that a few times before giving up hope. I sat down next to you and cried softly. All of a sudden, more howling came from the woods. One was really low, and the other was a medium between high and low. I started to get really scared and held up your walking stick in self defense. Suddenly and white wolf and a black wolf both came out from the trees. Of course, it was Starlight and Nova. I was so relieved to see them. They appeared to feel the same way, only more confused than relieved. They took one look at you and Starlight demanded the whole story. Nova offered to carry you back to Camp Kidney, and Starlight offered to carry me back. Along the way I told them the whole story. Apparently, Oringo is well known in the animal kingdom. Well, when everybody back at camp saw you, the interrogating probably lasted for two hours. But when Scoutmaster Lumpus saw you…well, let's just say I never knew someone could grab a phone so quickly, and dial the number. He called 911 immediately, and the ambulance was there in 20 minutes flat. And well, here you are."

Slinkman grinned, remembering the fact that he had decided to bring the wolf whistle along with him. If he hadn't have followed his instincts, he most likely wouldn't be alive. But, being the assistant that he is, it was in his nature to follow rules.

Speaking of assistant nature, Slinkman wondered what had happened in the five days he was gone.

"Hey, Anna, I'm curious, what happened while I was…on vacation?"

Anna had at least 500 things to tell him, just like you'd expect from a girl. But she somehow only managed to tell him the important stuff. That was about a thirty second talk.

Slinkman learned that Shadow and River were a 'couple' now, which wasn't surprising to anybody. Not even to Scoutmaster Lumpus. And Nova and Starlight now have patrol officers on the lookout for any animal that looks crazy.

The last thing she mentioned got Slinkman's attention right away.

"Oh, and, one more thing: Lazlo is always referring to you as Super Slug. I asked him why, but his friend Raj made sure Lazlo didn't say another word to me. Do you know what's going on?"

Slinkman looked away, trying to think of what he should say next. Anna noticed his hesitation and knew he was hiding something.

"Slinkman?" she asked, indicating she knew he was hiding something. He turned back to her and gave her a nervous smile. Anna crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

Slinkman's smile disappeared from his face, and he stared at his hands. He had to tell her now.

"Anna", he started, looking her straight in the eyes, "do you remember when you said I looked a lot like Super Slug?" Anna nodded. Slinkman sighed, "I should have told you this a long time ago…Anna, it's not a coincidence that I look like Super Slug."

Anna blinked at him, and a split second before he said it, she figured it out.

"Anna…I am Super Slug."

Anna stared at him, with an astonished expression on her face. Yet, she said nothing. She couldn't find any words to say. She couldn't even figure out what emotion to feel at that moment. Her mind was filling with thoughts.

Slinkman waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her out of her days. "Anna? Hello? Anna? Earth to Anna?"

Anna suddenly snapped out of her daze and gave Slinkman the same astonished look she had been giving him a moment earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" That was all she could manage to think of to say.

Slinkman shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I thought you were one of those girls who wouldn't care about my personality if I told you who I really was. And then I learned that you would try to get to know a famous person. I was going to tell you then, but Scoutmaster Lumpus interrupted us. After that, I still wasn't sure. I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna was now angry. He had lied to her. He kept a secret from a friend. And as far as she knew, friends don't keep secrets from friends.

"Why weren't you sure!? You knew I wouldn't have cared!" Anna was just about screaming in his face. "Becau-", Slinkman started, but he was interrupted by, not Anna, but the doctor.

"Um, excuse me; but I am going to have to ask you to leave, Miss Brye. The visiting hours are almost over and Samuel here needs some rest."

Slinkman and Anna both stared at the doctor. Slinkman stared because the last time he had been called by his first name, he had been talking to his mother and father over the phone. Even they hardly called him Samuel. Nobody knew that 'Samuel' was his first name.

Anna shot an angry glance at Slinkman. He gave another nervous smile and shrugged. She got up and hissed at him, 'Great. Another lie you kept from me. If I weren't so caring I would punch you in your bad arm right now. Don't expect to see me when you get back to camp." And with that, she turned and stomped out of the room.

Slinkman was heartbroken. Now he wished he had been out for those next three days. No, scratch that. He wished he could go crawl in a hole somewhere, and rot in it. Never to be seen again.

But, he knew he had other duties to do after he got out of the hospital. He had to go back to camp and pretend nothing happened. Oh, who was he kidding? He would never forget what just happened to him. But, still, he couldn't be depressed and not work. He would try to get along without thinking of Anna.

The doctor had a confused look on his face. He turned to Slinkman and asked, "Bad visit?" Slinkman nodded, glumly, and repeated in answer form, "Bad visit."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, this chapter didn't go so well for Slinkman, did it. **

**Hey, I was thinking of making a Camp lazlo Cars crossover story. I think that's what I'm doing. I don't exactly know what a crossover story is. Yeah, I'm taking the characters from Camp lazlo and putting them in the places of the characters from Cars. I'm changing a few things, like it's Horse Racing, instead of racecars. And I'll take out a few charcters.**

**Guys, I'm thinking of a word. It's a wonderful word. I'm sure you're familiar with it...REVIEEEEEEEEEEW! (glass shatters in background).**


	10. Chapter 9: Despression

**Finally updating. This chapter is kinda short-ish. It features the song Wake Me Up When September Ends, by Green Day. By the way...I dodn't have anything better to name this chapter. He's only depressed for a short time.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say anything?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9. Depression

The next morning Slinkman was allowed to leave the hospital, after he had his stitches removed. He was offered a ride by the doctor but Slinkman insisted he walk.

"It's five miles to the camp! Are you positive you want to_ walk?_" the doctor asked.

Slinkman nodded and said in a slightly sad tone, "I have some things I need to think about." Then he added in a slightly happier tone, "Besides, I need the exercise. I've been in a hospital bed for six days."

The doctor shrugged as Slinkman left the room. But then he remembered the fight he had seen, thankfully right at the end, the day earlier. He realized why the poor little mollusk was walking home. "Poor guy."

----------------------------

Slinkman walked through town, nodding a hello to those around him. Soon, he saw a young bear couple holding hands as he walked out of town. After he saw them he couldn't help think of Anna.

**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends**

How could he have been so secretive towards Anna? She was a real friend to him. He felt like pond scum right now. No, he felt worse. He couldn't even use a strong simile to describe his feelings right now.

**Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends**

Why did he feel so low? I mean, sure your supposed to feel guilty when you treat your friend poorly, but this was a new level of low. He had never felt so bad in his entire life. Did he-no he couldn't? Could he?

**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are**

Maybe he did like Anna more than for a friend. Wait, what's he talking about 'maybe'? Of course he thought this way. Every time he was near her his heart skipped a beat. He had to face the facts…he was in love with Anna Brye.

**As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends**

And now she was gone. She hated him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Slinkman, being brought out of his thoughts from kids yelling with joy, noticed he was at Camp Kidney's front gate. Nothing had changed.

**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends**

The first person to notice him was Starlight. She bounded up to him with her tail wagging. He smiled sadly when he saw her, and he tail drooped. Her ears lay back on her head, and she asked, "What's wrong? It's your first day back and you seem depressed. Didn't Anna visit you?"

**Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends**

Slinkman stopped in his tracks and looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes, she did." He then continued walking, as Starlight stayed behind, watching him go. He stopped at the end of the dock and sat down, gazing over the calm lake to Acorn Flats.

**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are**

Suddenly he heard small, light footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Chogan walking up to him. But that wasn't all that he saw. He saw the whole camp on the beach, a small distance away, watching Chogan approach Slinkman. They had most likely sent Chogan over to see what was wrong with Slinkman.

**As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends**

"What's wrong?" Chogan asked, sitting down next to Slinkman. Slinkman gave a heavy sigh and said, "Anna doesn't like me anymore." Chogan stared at Slinkman was a wide-eyed expression. "Well, I won't ask you what you did, but did you tell her you're sorry?"

**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends**

"I haven't gotten the chance yet. But, like she'll listen to what I have to say. The only way she'll listen is if I take a valuable possession and write 'I'm Sorry' on it." Slinkman then looked down into the water and stared at his reflection. Then a great idea popped into his head.

**Like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends**

"I have a great idea. Chogan, where is my walking stick." Chogan looked at Slinkman with confusion in his eyes. "It's, uh, in your room, I think. Why?" Slinkman smiled and stood up, taking one last gaze before putting his plan into action.

"You'll see", he screamed as he took off towards his room in the Scoutmaster's Cabin.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, yea, I told you it was a small chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10: IM SORRY

**Sorry for taking so long, but i'm currently working on another story. I have to update this one and the next one. But I have the rest of this one pretty much figured out. I just have to think of a song for the next chapter. It's where anna meets slinkman on that cliff a few chapters back. Yeah, and they make confessions. most romantic chapter in the story. And I need song ideas. Anybody got some?**

**I really need you guys to pay attention to this: AFTER THE STORY READ THE BOTTOM PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Its not that important, so I'm not forcing you to read it. But, please read it????**

**By the way: I got Nova and Starlight on my profile. Go see them, and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say anything?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10. IM SORRY**

As Slinkman pulled out a carving knife, he didn't give anything a second thought. As long as it was going to mend his friendship with Anna, that was all he cared about. I-M (space) S-O-R, he began spelling. He suddenly stopped, lowering his carving knife to his bed. Friends? That's all they were? Friends?

Sadly, Slinkman realized that had to be the truth. If this idea of his worked, he would be lucky if she wanted to be his friend again. He raised his carving knife again. R-Y, he finished writing. Slinkman studied the walking stick. The letters were all lopsided and squiggly. "Well, my carving needs work", he criticized himself with a laugh.

Slinkman's smile faded a bit as he continued studying the walking stick. It was missing something. His mind wandered back to the day he showed Anna Dead Bean Drop. He remembered picking her a daffodil. That was it!

Slinkman shoved the knife's case on top of the knife, and roughly put the knife inside one of his dresser drawers. He grabbed his walking stick and hurried towards the door. Right before he reached the doorway, Scoutmaster Lumpus stepped in front of it. Lumpus acted just as surprised as Slinkman. Of course, Scoutmaster Lumpus didn't blame himself for surprising the poor little mollusk.

"Aughhh! Slinkman, why don't you watch where you're going?" He gruffly asked as he moved out of the way, as Slinkman continued moving out of his room. Well, the sympathy can't last forever. "Erm…sorry sir", Slinkman quickly apologized, trying to get away from Lumpus as quickly as possible. The quicker he got away, the less chance Lumpus would ask him what he was doing. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be quick enough.

"Slinkman?" Lumpus called to him from down the hall. Slinkman halted and shut his eyes, waiting for the question to come. "What are you doing?" Slinkman inhaled a silent breath, thinking of what he should say.

"Ummm……something important…to me", he replied hesitantly. He began walking again, when he suddenly heard Lumpus give an astonished gasp behind him. "Wait, I know what you're up to. You're gonna go see that pink slug at Acorn Flats. What was her name again…Hannah?"

Slinkman finally turned to face him again. "Her name is Anna, and what if I am?" Lumpus started laughing as he began walking towards the mollusk. "Oh, Slinkman, I don't even know why you try. You're not-oh how should we say-a lady's man. You wouldn't be able to get to girl to save your life."

Slinkman glared at Lumpus with an open mouth. This moose was insulting him right in front of his face. This made Slinkman's blood boil. He tried hard not to sound angry with the moose. Slinkman placed his walking stick against the hall wall and crossed his arms. "Well, you know what? I am going to try."

Lumpus appeared to be more interested in the walking stick than Slinkman. Lumpus grabbed the walking stick off of the wall and studied it. Soon he came upon 'IM SORRY' written on it. Lumpus laughed. "Wow Slinkman. That is one _pretty_ pathetic attempt to woo a lady."

Slinkman grew angrier. He couldn't help but blurt out at the moose, "At least I'm trying to get a relationship with a girl! That's more than I can say for you! My attempts aren't as pathetic as yours! And I'm not wooing her! I'm trying to mend a friendship!"

Scoutmaster Lumpus was so surprised by Slinkman's sudden outburst; it took him a moment to thoroughly think about what Slinkman had just said. "What do you mean my attempts are pathetic", he asked as he placed the walking stick back on the wall.

Slinkman rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, sir. You know what I'm talking about. Your little crush on Ms. Doe. You once offered her a sandwich, thinking it was romantic. You lied to her about being the lead in a play, after the roles were cast. And you can't even talk right when you are around her. Need I go on, sir?"

Lumpus was twiddling with his fingers as Slinkman spoke. He darted his eyes around, trying not to make eye contact with the slug, showing what Slinkman had just said was clearly correct. "Slinkman", he began, placing his hand on Slinkman's shoulder, "even if your claims were true, what makes you think you can do better?"

Slinkman tried ignoring the moose. He took the walking stick from the wall and pulled away from Lumpus's hold on his shoulder. He started turning to continue his mission; but Lumpus wasn't done. As he began speaking again, Slinkman's grew angrier. "I don't even know what you like about this Anna girl", he began, "In my opinion, she doesn't deserve the job she was given. She doesn't deserve to work with Ms. Doe."

Now he had said way too much. His anger had just reached his anger limit. How dare he insult Anna?

Slinkman froze in place. He balled his fist, and gritted his teeth. "What did you just say?" Slinkman growled in low, threatening voice. Lumpus started to repeat his 'opinion', but Slinkman proved a much stronger argument.

Slinkman whipped around with his walking stick, and pinned Lumpus to the ground with it. It had been so fast; Lumpus had no time to prepare for it.

The moose was panting heavily on the ground, trying to make sense of what just happened. This little mollusk had just pinned him to the ground with a walking stick. And he couldn't get up.

Slinkman held the stick firm against Lumpus's chest. His glare was so intimidating it made Lumpus's spine quiver. But Slinkman's voice was even creepier. His voice was no longer threatening, but sinister and convincing. "Don't ever say that about Anna, ever again."

Scoutmaster Lumpus couldn't bring himself to say anything. He could only watch in terror as the slug removed the walking stick from his chest, and turned towards the stairs. Once the slug was out of sight, Lumpus hesitantly lifted himself off of the floor. He stared after the slug in amazement.

----------

Slinkman stomped through camp, ignoring anyone who he saw. Most of the campers dared not say anything to him after taking one look at his face. His scowl showed everyone he wasn't in a good mood.

Although, there was one who dared talk to him. None other than Starlight.

She approached Slinkman with great caution, so she wouldn't startle him and make him even angrier. She was silent for a few moments, to see if Slinkman actually noticed she was there. Slinkman didn't even glance at her.

Wanting to break an eerie silence, Starlight cleared her throat to get his attention. "Ahem." Slinkman glanced at her, but turned his head away again. Starlight lowered her ears to her head, taking Slinkman's motion as a sign of him wanting her to leave. But, Starlight was determined to see why he was angry. He would have to tell her to get lost before she left; and he would need a good reason.

Slinkman began hiking up the hill towards Dead Bean Drop. Starlight noticed since she was stronger, she could easily stay in front of him.

As they began nearing the top, Starlight abruptly jumped in front of Slinkman's path, producing Slinkman to skid to a halt.

"Alright, Slinkman, what's wrong with you? I have never seen you this angry before', Starlight demanded. Slinkman moved past her, his face softening a bit. "Yeah, well, you've never seen me mad at Scoutmaster Lumpus", he replied, moving towards a yellow flower planted in the ground. He gently bent forwards and plucked the flower from the ground. He held it in his hand, staring at it, as if it were some priceless possession.

Starlight walked beside him and watched him gaze at the flower. She could tell he was remembering something. He had a certain look in his eye. She watched as a smile slowly, but surely, appeared across his face.

Although Slinkman was deep in thought, he didn't seem to forget why he was there. His gaze left the flower and wandered to his walking stick.

Starlight watched in confusion and curiosity as Slinkman gently tied the daffodil to the walking stick. He stepped back and examined his work. His brow suddenly furrowed.

"What's wrong, Slinkman?" Starlight asked. "Something's missing", he replied, not taking his eyes off of the stick.

Starlight, filled with curiosity, examined the stick closer. For the first time she discovered it read IM SORRY on it. The flower must have been some memory of Slinkman and Anna together.

Wait! Anna now knew Slinkman was Super Slug right? "Slinkman...Anna knows you're Super Slug, right?" She asked just to make sure. Slinkman gave her a perplexed look, but gave her a straight answer. "Yes."

"Well, the flower says _Slinkman_ is sorry. But that's only half of you", Starlight began. Slinkman tried following what Starlight was saying. So far, she wasn't making sense at all. Slinkman gave her the hand signal for 'continue'. Starlight groaned in frustration, "Ugh…what about Super Slug? Is he sorry too?"

Finally, everything is Slinkman's mind clicked. He needed to show that he was sorry for everything. (A/N: Duh) And he knew just what to use.

He sprinted around to the entrance of the mill, where his Super Slug stuff was. In an instance he was back, holding his helmet in his hands. Starlight watched with a smile as Slinkman placed the helmet into the stick. It stopped at the first notch in the stick, which was directly above where the flower was.

Slinkman smiled at his handy-work _Perfect_ he thought. Well, now all he had to do was get the walking stick into the camp. He knew that the Squirrel Scouts weren't too friendly towards Bean Scouts, from both experience and stories, so he would never get in. He also had an idea that Anna wouldn't allow him in at all. Even if she saw him he would be in big trouble.

But, Slinkman also knew a few things about girls. Girls like cute things, like puppies or…wolf pups. Girls also seem attracted to little boys, who are really cute. Well, they didn't like the Bean Scouts, but they may like some cute little wolf pups, of the male gender. If they acted cute enough, maybe they would be distracted long enough for something to fly over the camp and drop the stick near the Scout Mistresses cabin.

Now all he needed was a strong bird, and two adorable cute boy pups. And he knew just the candidates for the job.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I really really need some drawings. I'm not trying to push you; but if someone in my reviewers can draw let me know if you want to draw the charcters for me. Well, not all of the charcters. Just Anna, and the wolf pups. Oringo if you want. I have Starlight and Nova already. If not, that's fine. I can work on the drawings I have. I guess I could draw more. It's just I'm not very confident in my drawings. I can't draw cartoony characters. **

**Anyway, please review.**


	12. Chapter 11: Maybe Just One More Chance

**This is the freakin' most longest chapter I have ever written. This is twice as long as my other chapters. **

**Okay, the romance scene is going to be...in the next chapter. Sorry, but I had a lot of stuff to write and I couldn't put it all one chapter. Please don't be mad. **

_**Hyper Spartan: Thanks for the song idea. I'm planning on using it in the next chapter.**_

_**justleavemealone: Thanks for drawing for me. I will tell you what to do with them.**_

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say anything? But if I did own it, this stories would be on TV and there would be more romance between certain charcters. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11. Maybe Just One More Chance**

A young grey wolf pup and an older looking black wolf pup cautiously approached the gates to Acorn Flats. It was their mission to distract the squirrel scouts while their friend delivered the something special to a certain pink slug.

"Okay, so what do we have to do again?" asked the grey wolf pup. His brother groaned in annoyance. "For the last time Chogan, we are the distraction. It is our job to distract the girly henchmen, so Freedom can deliver the power stick to the chosen one" he whispered as quietly as possible.

Chogan quirked an eyebrow at his brother, and asked in a whisper, "Phantom, I thought we were the distraction so Freedom could deliver Slinkman's walking stick to Anna? What are you talking about when you say 'power stick'? Are you talking in code again? Mom told you to stop doing that during serious times."

Phantom paused at the edge of the woods. He placed his paw out so Chogan would stop, too. He scanned the gate area for any Squirrel Scouts. He saw many scattered around the area. This was going to be a challenge for only two wolf pups. Choagn must have scanned as well, because he whispered, or more like hardly whispered, "Phantom, Anna is down there. Look. Do you see her?"

Phantom did see Anna, but more importantly, he saw the Squirrel Scouts turn to the woods and scan for anything there. They must have heard Chogan's loud warning to Phantom. As their gazes neared Phantom and Chogan, Phantom pushed Chogan's head down behind the bushes, while he did the same with his head. Phantom watched from a little clear spot in the bush he was behind as the Squirrel Scouts eventually stopped their search and continued on with whatever they had just been doing. Then, Phantom let out a barley audible sigh of relief.

"Are they done looking", Chogan asked he brother. "Yeah", Phantom replied, "But you have to shut up for our plan to work", he finished angrily. "Well, sor-ry", Chogan retorted, clearly offended.

"How about both of you shut up, so we can finish this and I can get back to scouting the woods, like your parents asked me", the familiar voice of Freedom called from above them. Both looked up at the eagle for a moment, frowned at each other, but nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember what to do", Phantom asked his brother. Chogan, frown not disappearing from his face, nodded his head. "Let's go", Phantom said as he motioned his head towards the gate to Acorn Flats.

Chogan put a smile on his face as he exited the woods. He began sprinting down the hill, laughing gleefully as if someone was chasing him. He sprinted under the barriers to get to Acorn Flats. Many Squirrel Scouts stared as the little wolf raced through camp.

Chogan ran up to Patsy, who was glad to see him, and joyously told her, "My brother is chasing me. We're playing tag and he's it", he started, quickly running behind her legs, "I need a place to hide, so he doesn't tag me."

Suddenly, Phantom sprinted into Acorn Flats, pretending to look for Chogan. Patsy quickly called Gretchen and Nina over to help her hide Chogan. To look like they weren't hiding anything, they stared up at the sky, pretending to be interested in the clouds.

Phantom soon approached them and asked, "Have you seen my brother?" The three exchanged glances with one another before saying that they hadn't. Phantom shrugged and began leaving when suddenly he heard a voice coming from behind the Squirrel Scouts. "Is he gone?"

While all of this was happening, Freedom sat in a pine tree not far away. He listened with keen ears for the signal, with the walking stick on a branch below him. "Is he gone?"

That was the signal. Freedom leapt, or more like flew, into action. He silently swooped over the pine branch and grabbed the walking stick with his talons.

By now, the two wolves were chasing each other around the camp, attracting attention from everyone, except Anna.

Freedom decided to fly over the lake, so as not to distract the Squirrel Scouts' attention with the enormous walking stick in his talons if he flew over their heads. He made sure to stay as silent as possible as he soared just above the still waters of Leaky Lake, his feathers only lightly touching the calm waters of the lake, causing small ripples to dance across the water. He lost his train of thought only for a second when he spotted a trout darting beneath the water.

He swooped high over the Squirrel Scouts watch tower, and dove to the ground as soon as he was over it. He released the walking stick from his talons as he rocketed past the Scout Mistresses cabin. He made a quick upside down U-Turn and ascended into the clouds, giving a loud eagle shriek as he disappeared behind them.

Chogan and Phantom's ears perked up and their gazes rallied to the clouds above them. They saw a quick silhouette of an eagle fly overhead. That was their cue to leave. Phantom quickly slapped his brother in the face, and screamed "You're it", and took off running out of the camp. Chogan, although surprised by the force of the slap given to him, followed in suite.

-------------------------

Anna stepped out onto the porch of the office, with a clipboard in hand. It was time to inspect the girls' cabins again. She had taken a few steps down off the porch when she suddenly tripped. "What the heck was that", she asked, curiosity forcing her to look back and reveal to her a white, red, and blue helmet.

She stood up and brushed herself off before getting a real good look at the helmet. But, to her surprise, it was more than a helmet. There was a walking stick and a daffodil tied around the stick. The helmet was also connected to the stick. But when she picked up the stick and stared at it, she couldn't help but wonder where she had seen it before. She had the same thought for the helmet.

Anna took the helmet off of the walking stick and sat down on the ground, clearly studying the helmet very carefully. She placed the walking stick next to her and held the helmet in her lap. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew the helmet from somewhere. She knew it was from the yellow slug at Camp Kidney, whom she would rather not refer him as Slinkman anymore. (That was hard to word. did that make sense?) But she couldn't figure out where she had seen it before. (she had forgotten that he-who-has-no-name-to-Anna-now was half Super Slug.)

Now, she turned back to the walking stick and picked it up, replaced it with the helmet, and just stared at it. She now recognized the walking stick. If she wasn't mistaken, it was the one that Slinkman used to save her life the week earlier.

"What in the world is this doing here and why was there a helmet and a daffodil attached to it?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Miss Brye, are you talking to yourself?"

Anna looked up and saw an owl peering down at her. Anna got to her feet and brushed herself off, letting the stick fall from her lap. She cleared her throat and blushed as she responded, "No Almondine, I was just, uh, thinking out loud."

Anna picked up her clipboard from off of the ground and straightened herself as she skimmed over the paper on the top. "Looks like I'll inspect your cabin first today, Almodine. Now if you'll excuse me…" she turned and began walking to the cabin closest to the Scout Mistresses house, expecting Almondine to continue with her free time activities.

But Almondine must not have been doing anything interesting that day, because Anna heard shuffling of objects behind her and Almondine's voice call out to her, "Miss Brye, you forgot your stuff."

Anna sighed and walked back to where Almondine was standing. Almondine had all of the objects in her arms, and held them out to Anna, excepting her to take them. Anna forced a small smile on her face and leaned closer to Almondine, and told he in a whispered tone, "Almondine, can you do me a favor and take those back to Camp Kidney for me? I have to finish up here."

Almondine gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Why? Aren't these yours?" Anna's smile disappeared as she began to turn away again.

"No, these are Mr. Slinkman's items. Someone has misplaced them here. They should be returned to him", she told Almodine, then muttered, "And never let them be seen by me again."

Although Almondine had heard Anna's last comment, she shrugged it off. The Squirrel Scouts were already used to Miss Brye's bad attitude whenever Camp Kidney, Bean Scouts, or the word 'Scoutmaster' came up in a conversation. And everyone, including Ms. Doe, had an idea of who she was mad at. He was the guy she had been hanging out with since she got here, who also fit all of those categories. (Come now readers, do I really have to type his name again?)

-------------------------

While Almondine was away, Anna inspected all of the Squirrel Scout cabins. For some reason her mind kept wandering back to the helmet she recognized. She tried to keep her mind off of it by checking the book cases for dust and the ceiling for bugs; which she was not supposed to check, unless really, _really_ needed.

Almondine arrived back at Acorn Flats just as Anna finished up the last cabin. Anna glanced at her to make sure Almondine was empty handed. But she had to double take when she thought she saw Almondine coming back not empty handed. Sure enough Almondine's hands were full, carrying the same items she had left with.

Anna crossed her arms as Almondine approached her. Anna really forced a smile on her face when she asked, "Almondine, what are those doing here?" Almondine could see by Miss Brye's forced smile that she was really mad about the items coming back. Almondine prepared herself emotionally for what was probably going to come in the conversation to follow.

"They wouldn't take the items back", Almondine started. One of Anna's eyebrows rose, indicating she wanted the whole story. "What I mean is Mr. Slinkman wouldn't take them" Almondine continued, "That was because he wasn't there. So I asked Starlight to take them back. She said they were required to be given to you."

Both of Anna's eyebrows rose in surprise at that statement. Almondine continued, again.

"When I asked what they were for, she said that if you read the stick, whatever that means, you'll understand what the helmet and the daffodil were for." Almondine paused and inhaled a long breath. "They're from Mr. Slinkman."

Anna's smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. She uncrossed her arms and stomped off to the Scout Mistresses House, not caring about how rude she was being to Almondine.

Almondine again shrugged off Miss Brye's attitude and followed her. She knew what she was about to do was stupid and she probably would regret it, but it bugged her to see her mad at Slinkman. After Ms. Doe had had him for a sub, all of the Squirrel Scouts had discovered he wasn't so bad. He was actually pretty cool. But Miss Brye was obviously having trouble discovering it. And Almondine had decided that she was gonna help Miss Brye out.

"Miss Brye, just accept the gifts! Why are you so mad at Mr. Slinkman anyway?" Almondine called after Anna, clumsily chasing after her with the items in her hands.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. She rapidly turned around to face Almondine, who nearly ran into Anna from her sudden stop.

"Because he is a lying jerk who keeps secrets from those he cares about", Anna nearly shouted at the young owl, then abruptly turned again and entered the Scout Mistresses Cabin to place her clipboard back. She left the door open, and Almondine spoke to her past the door.

"Mr. Slinkman really isn't all that bad", she called past the door. Anna reemerged and put her hands on her hips as she said, "Yeah? Alright name me one thing he has done with you Squirrel Scouts that you didn't mind."

Almondine placed the items against the wall outside of the door, and waved her hand across her face. "Oh that's easy. Mr. Slinkman had to watch us once while Ms. Doe and Miss Mucus were away for a few days."

Anna leaned against the doorway, "Oh really?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. "And was it fun hanging out with a jerk for a few days?"

Almondine hung her head and muttered just loud enough for Anna to hear, "We weren't hanging out with a jerk. We were the jerks."

"Well, of course it su- wait, what did you just say?" Anna asked. Almondine lifted her head and repeated, "We were the jerks."

Anna just stood there with her mouth agape, as if it were impossible for Slinkman to ever have been nice to anyone. And she was also wondering why these girls had been jerks.

"Please tell me about those few days with Slinkman", Anna requested as she stepped outside onto the porch and sat down on the steps. Almondine shrugged and placed the helmet and the walking stick on the floor near the door, then sat down next to Anna.

As Almondine spoke, Anna listened with attentive ears. She never interrupted, only listened. That is until Almondine arrived at the part of the story where Slinkman had pushed the Squirrel Scouts out into the lake on a boat.

"Aha! I knew he was a jerk."

"Miss Byre, I wasn't finished", Almondine calmly retorted. Anna blushed with embarrassment and apologized.

"As I was saying, this giant hailstorm blew in. Mr. Slinkman didn't care at first. But suddenly, this gigantic hailstone landed next to him on the dock. We Squirrel Scouts couldn't tell what was going on, but we saw Mr. Slinkman look at it for a few seconds, mutter something, and suddenly his whole attitude changed. He rapidly plunged into the water to save us. And he did, just in the nick of time. This huge wave came right over the top of us, and he quick turned on a motor on the boat and got us to shore. Unfortunately, he was left behind, and we watched in horror as the wave swept over his body. Magically, the wave actually swept him onto the shore. He was declared our hero for risking his own life to save ours. After he was dried off, he actually played jump rope with us. And the rest in history."

There were a few moments of silence after Almondine finished. Anna looked out towards Camp Kidney, with her mouth slightly open in wonderment, and thought about what she had just heard. How could she have believed him to be a jerk? He was the sweetest guy she had ever met, and always had been. The only reason he had abandoned the Squirrel Scouts in a boat out in the middle of a lake was because he had been provoked by them. Okay, it was still a bad reason to do it; but then risking his life for the ones who had been jerks to him?

But Anna was still asking herself, _why did he lie to me?_

"Mr. Slinkman is actually a great guy. He's nice, he's fun, he's a dork, please don't tell him that," Almondine said, breaking the silence. "And Starlight told me that he does everything for a good reason. Whatever he did to you, I'm sure he had a reasonable explanation."

Almondine watched a small smile spread across Anna's face. Almondine smiled to herself, feeling satisfied that she had had some impact on Miss. Brye.

Still smiling, Almondine rose from the porch steps and turned in the direction of her cabin. But before she left she gave Anna one last piece of advice. "Miss Brye, I think you should check out that walking stick again. After that, you should give Mr. Slinkman another chance." And with that, Almondine turned on her heels and strode off to her cabin, leaving Anna by herself.

Anna sat there for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not she should take Almondine's advice. Finally, since she realized she still wanted to be friends with Slinkman, she reached behind her and picked the walking stick up from the ground. She placed it in her lap again and just stared at it.

"What the heck would the walking stick do to mend my friendship with Slinkman?" Anna wondered. She began to untie the daffodil from the walking stick when she felt something on the back of the stick. It felt like…carvings in the stick. Anna flipped it over to reveal IM SORRY written on the back of the stick, just below where the daffodil was tied.

"I'm sorry", Anna read, "Okay, well, now I know he's sorry. But what does the helmet have to do with-?"

Suddenly it came to her.

"Oh my gosh! I finally get it! Slinkman means that he's sorry for lying to me", Anna shrieked. "The helmet is a peace offering."

Anna placed the walking stick down onto the step below her and picked up the helmet from behind her. She smiled and held it like a priceless possession.

_Slinkman really is a great guy. _

Suddenly, her heart flipped in her chest as she thought of Slinkman. She wondered if she…Nah. She couldn't, could she?

Well, she did blush a lot around him. And that one time she got an archery lesson from him, her face felt really hot when she was near him. Maybe she did.

Anna thought of Slinkman again, and again she felt her heart flip in her chest. She smiled as she recalled getting the feeling due to a teenage crush back in high school. Okay, she had to admit it; it was a definite 'crushing on someone' feeling. So, that meant she had a crush on Slinkman. But she wasn't afraid to admit it. Did that mean it was more than a crush?

Anna shook her thoughts away from that for a moment, and decided she had one mission to do first.

She picked herself up off of the porch step and took the helmet in her hands and made off towards Camp Kidney.

"I think I can afford to give Slinkman another chance. Just this once. It's not like he's crushing on me, right? What could possibly happen?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Christmas Break is coming soon. Look for quicker updates, brought to you by all of the reviewers for my story. And by Whitewolf2192, maker of your favorite fanfiction. **

**Ehm...sorry. High on Pepsi right now.**


	13. Chapter 12: Romantic and Freaky

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I loved writing this chapter. It is so adorable...until the end. Then it gets freaky.**

**Anyway, I would have updated sooner, but I was stuck on this chappie and I had to update for another story of mine.**

_**Hper Spartan: I used some of the song because I couldn't fit it all in with the story line. Please don't hate me.**_

_**justleavemealone: Do you have the pictures yet? Sorry to be pushy. **_

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say anything? **

**_Slinkman and Anna:_ Yes, you do.**

**_Me:_ Fine. I only own Anna. None of the songs or charcters.**

**_Lazlo: _Does this chapter involve me?**

**_Me:_ It's more of a romance chapter with Slinkman and Anna**

**_Slinkman:_ Really?**

**_Anna:_ Aww, thanks Megan**

**_Lazlo: _Ewww, gross**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12. Romantic and Freaky**

"This would be so much better if I wasn't alone", Anna complained for the umpteenth time. But, who could really blame her? She was in darkest part of the woods, by herself, and she now knew from the last time she was here that animals that wished to kill her existed in these parts. Like I said, who could blame her?

When she arrived at Camp Kidney about a half an hour earlier, she expected to find Slinkman there. Instead she found a monkey and a wolf that sent her out to find him, not bothering to take the helmet that had been a peace offering to Anna. Apparently, they hadn't seen him since that afternoon. Luckily, they had an idea of where he was.

"Okay…now where's that fork in the ro- oh, there it is', Anna said as she neared the split road. She read the sign that said 'Scenic Route' and horrible memories flooded her mind once again. She shivered at the remembrance of the fight that nearly killed Slinkman.

"It was my fault. I was the one that nearly killed him", Anna sighed. But if Slinkman wanted to be friends again, he must not have been holding that against her.

She sighed and trudged up the path, looking down to the ground the whole time. It was quiet, except for the sound of the leaves crunching underneath Anna's feet. She held the helmet at her side, glancing at it every so often.

Every time she looked at that helmet she had the lyrics to a song she heard in the hospital run through her head. And every time that happened she couldn't help but feel Slinkman felt that way.

_If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if they would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own._

What if Slinkman didn't care about her? What if Slinkman was going to tell her he doesn't care?

No, she mustn't think those things. She knew him. She knew he wouldn't do that. Especially if he sent an apology to her, and one of his most prized possessions. It wouldn't make sense.

She glanced at the helmet again and the song was about to replay in her head again. But instead, she heard a very soft, peaceful noise. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't music replaying in her head. The noise was real.

She paused and listened closely. It was a harmonica.

Curious, Anna hurried up the path as silently as she was able. Eventually, she was able to tell the holder of the harmonica was playing a song. What the song was, she couldn't tell.

She slowed down as she rounded the turn to the top of the cliff. She didn't want to surprise whoever was there.

She rounded the corner, slowly, and once she was past it she froze at the sight that she beheld. She quickly dodged behind a nearby tree. There, supporting himself against the tree Anna had hidden behind during the wolverine fight was Slinkman, playing a harmonica. But his appearance was different. Instead of his normal Scoutmaster uniform, he had on a stuntman costume. Anna glanced at the helmet. The pattern matched the one on Slinkman's outfit.

_So, he's in his Super Slug outfit?, _Anna pondered, _Why?_

Suddenly, Slinkman lowered the harmonica from his lips and stared out past the edge of the cliff from his tree. He sat like that for a few moments before bringing his harmonica back to his mouth. He played a note, shook his head, played another note, winced, and shook his head again. Finally when he played the third note he gave a small smile and nodded his head.

Slinkman inhaled a silent breath and began to play. At first Anna couldn't make out what he was playing. When he got to the chorus line of the song, she could finally make out what he was playing. It was _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This_ by Toby Keith. Anna loved that song and couldn't help but lip-sync.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
**_

_**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again**_

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

By now Anna was slowly approaching the viewing area, slipping behind trees, all the while lip-syncing. Slinkman had his eyes closed, and must have been really involved in his playing. He didn't even noticed Anna approaching until she was singing the last bit of the chorus line in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

…_**When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again**_

Slinkman stopped playing his harmonica as soon as he heard her voice. He looked to his left and found her leaning sideways against a tree, with her eyes closed, singing her heart out. He was at a loss for words when she stopped singing. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Anna stood leaning against the tree with a smile spread across her face as she broke the silence.

"You didn't think you could hide from me forever, did you?", Anna asked. Much to her surprise, Slinkman tried to speak but couldn't finish a full sentence.

"Anna, hi, um….singing", he offered. Anna gave a weird and confused look before realizing what he meant to say.

"Oh that", she began as she approached Slinkman with the helmet held at her chest, "Yeah, well, I um, like to sing." She flopped down next to Slinkman and placed the helmet to her left on the ground. She shrugged, "But I'm not real good at it."

Slinkman scoffed and gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "Are you kidding", he finally started, "that was the most beautiful singing I have ever heard." Anna blushed and turned away from Slinkman, not wanting to show her embarrassment. But Slinkman had already seen her blush. Not wanting to embarrass her anymore, Slinkman changed the subject.

"So, what 'cha doing up here? I didn't expect you to come up."

Anna saw the helmet lying on the ground next to her, and responded, "Well, I came up here looking for you. I was going to tell you that I had accepted your apology. Imagine my surprise to find you here with most your Super Slug outfit on."

Anna pulled the helmet out and fake scolded him, "Super Slug should never be anywhere without his full costume on."

Slinkman laughed as he accepted the helmet and said, "Yes mom", as he put in on his head. Anna's mouth hung open for a second and then she gave Slinkman a small punch in the arm. Slinkman pretended to be hurt.

"Ow." He tried to sound convincing, but couldn't help laughing after he was punched. Anna tried resisting, but ended up laughing along with him after little effort.

"So we're friends again, right?", Anna asked after her laughing fit was over. Slinkman smiled and nodded as he placed his harmonica into his pocket. Anna felt a wave of relief sweep over her.

"That's good, 'cos I really like hanging out with you. You're pretty cool", Anna said. Slinkman gave her a surprised look and asked, "Really?"

Anna shrugged. "Well", she paused, "yeah."

Slinkman turned away from her and stared ahead of him in a dazed kind of way. He then stood up and brushed himself off before heading out towards the cliff's edge. He stood there for a few minutes, staring out past the edge at the wonderful view below. His cape flew out behind him whenever the breeze blew up.

Finally, Slinkman said without looking at her, "You're the first person who has ever said that about me."

Anna rose to her feet and approached him. He stared straight ahead, even when Anna stood next to him.

"Why is that a surprise to you?", Anna asked. Slinkman's gaze did not move when he responded, "Nobody thinks I'm cool. Except, of course, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. But that's just them. Most people think I'm a dork. I was surprised to hear someone like you call me cool."

"You are a dork", Anna said. Slinkman turned to her with a hurt expression on his face. "But that's what I like about you", Anna added, taking hold of Slinkman's gloved hand. Slinkman looked down at her hand in his. His heart began to pound quickly in his chest. He blushed when he looked up and smiled at her.

Anna started blushing like crazy when he smiled. Her heart flipped over in her chest. She averted her eyes away from his out towards the view. The sun was beginning to set.

"Hey look. The sun is setting", Anna noted. Slinkman looked. The sky was starting to paint many shades of purples and reds and oranges and pinks across the sky.

"It's beautiful", Anna gasped.

"Yeah, it is", Slinkman replied. _Almost as beautiful as you, Anna, _he thought as Anna let go of his hand and sat down at the edge of the cliff, letting her feet dangle over it. Slinkman followed in suite.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the colors grew darker as the sun set farther and farther under the horizon line. Slinkman leaned back on his hands and thought about telling Anna how he felt.

_Maybe I should tell Anna I love her, _he thought. _I've already kept one secret from her. It would be better to tell her this one than to keep it to myself. _

Slinkman leaned forward again, releasing the pressure off his hands. He began mentally deciding what he would say to Anna.

'_Anna, you are really pretty and'…no. 'Anna, I really like you and'…no. _

He went through multiple starting sentences before deciding to just wing it. He was just about to get ready to tell her when Anna asked him a question.

"Slinkman", she started, "why were you playing _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This _on your harmonica earlier?"

Because Slinkman had been so caught up with figuring out what to say, it took him a moment to decipher what Anna had just said. Once he figured it out, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know", he said, "I just kinda, 'ya know, popped into my head. But it's not my favorite song. My favorite song is _Route 66_ by Chuck Berry."

"I love that song", Anna said. They both started singing:

_**Well it goes from St Louis, down to Missouri  
Oklahoma City looks oh so pretty  
You'll see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico  
Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona  
Kingsman, Barstaw, San Bernadino**_

"Do you have a favorite song?", Slinkman asked after they had finished singing. Anna hesitated.

"Well, yeah, but…you promise not to laugh?"

Slinkman laughed, "Why would I laugh?"

Anna eyed him curiously. "You promise not to laugh?"

Slinkman sighed, "I promise not to laugh."

"Okay", Anna began looking to her dangling feet, "I like the song…Footloose, from the movie Footloose."

Anna waited for the laugh from Slinkman, but it never came, much to her surprise. Anna looked back to Slinkman and was surprised to see he wasn't even holding back a laugh. He didn't even look like he was holding back a smile.

"I told you I wouldn't laugh", Slinkman said.

Anna looked away sheepishly and said in a quiet voice, "Sorry."

She looked out towards the sunset, expecting to see it just beginning to fall below the horizon line. Instead she discovered it was long gone, and the oranges and pinks and reds of the sky were becoming darker. The sky was now painted with darker shades of purples and blues. The sky above was beginning to become speckled with stars and constellations.

But it also became colder out. Anna was wearing her assistant uniform, which wasn't very warming at night. The wind blew up and she felt shivers run through her body. She rubbed her hands on her arms to try to warm them up.

Slinkman, being the gentleman slug he is, undid his cape from the rest of his costume and offered it to her. He gently draped it over her shoulders when she accepted it.

Slinkman smiled as she hugged it to herself. He liked to see her happy.

Anna's gaze moved to the skies above, and Slinkman's gaze moved upwards as well. He began pointing out constellations to Anna.

"Look, there's Leo. And over there is Cancer."

Anna pointed out constellations as well.

"Look, there's Gemini. And of course the Big Dipper, which actually comes from a larger constellation called Ursa Major, or The Great Bear. Did you know that Ursa Major represents a mortal of Greek Mythology called Callisto? Zeus liked her a lot and Callisto was turned into a bear by Zeus's jealous wife."

Slinkman gave her an astonished look and said, "You sure know a lot about constellations and their origins."

Anna shrugged embarrassingly and said, "I'm kind of an astronomy geek."

Slinkman took his hand in hers and quoted, "But that's what I like about you." Anna blushed and smiled at him as she scooted closer to him. Slinkman felt his face grow hot and he felt nervous, but he didn't move away from her. Soon he felt her head resting against his shoulder.

They were both staring up at the sky when suddenly a bright green wave of light came streaking across the sky.

"The Northern Lights", Anna exclaimed. Slinkman had seen many of these lights over the summers, but none were as bright and beautiful as these.

"I've heard that the spirits of animals live in the Northern Lights", Anna said, trying to sound believable.

But her fact sounded familiar to Slinkman. Not from a book or from school, but from a movie. A movie about a young man who was turned into a bear.

"Are you sure you didn't get that from a movie?", Slinkman asked.

Anna held her hands up defensively and admitted, "Okay, fine, so I got it from a movie. But, it could be true. You never know."

The Northern Lights began to fade into the distance. Slinkman realized it was probably getting late. Slinkman helped Anna up off of the ground and they began their journey back.

The journey was a quiet one, but it certainly wasn't long. It came too quickly for both Anna and Slinkman.

Slinkman walked Anna back to the Acorn Flats entrance gate and dropped her off. He would have taken her in farther, but as Slinkman described it, "Bean Scouts aren't exactly welcome past the gate."

Anna thanked him anyway, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They exchanged their g'nights and then went their separate ways.

As Slinkman walked back, he thought about their time together on the cliff. He wished he could have told Anna how he felt, but if Slinkman couldn't decide whether Anna liked him back or not. She showed signs of really liking him, but negative thoughts kept telling Slinkman otherwise. Stuff like, 'Why would she want to go out with a dork like you?' and 'She's too good for you', would flood his mind.

But what Anna had said about the Northern Lights really puzzled him. Yes, it had been on a movie. But did that mean the producers made it up, or was it actually a legend within some tribes?

Suddenly, Slinkman felt a sharp pain hit him in the gut. Slinkman doubled over on the ground, holding his stomach as someone would if they had a stomachache. He had had bad stomachaches before, but none that ever felt like this. He had never felt pain quite as excruciating as this. None that had made him double over so quickly. It actually didn't even feel like a normal stomachache. It felt as though something was trying to enter his body. Slinkman groaned in discomfort and prayed the pain would soon stop.

The pain abruptly tripled and Slinkman started screaming in pain. It felt as though thousands of knives were stabbing him in the gut. But then the pain started spread throughout his body. First his chest felt it, then his arms and legs and finally his head and eyestalks. His hands were no longer on his stomach, but on the ground in front of him, doing their best to hold him up from the ground, and he was on his knees; at the mercy of the ache. His whole body was going through unbearable torture of agonizing pain.

Just as Slinkman thought he would pass out from the pain, it unexpectedly stopped.

Slinkman, with his hands still on the ground, stayed in place for a few minutes to recuperate from the incident. He was panting heavily and dealing with one hundred questions that were racing through his mind.

'_What the heck just happened? Why did it feel like something was trying to enter my body? If something **was** trying to enter my body, what and why? And why does the Easter bunny carry eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs.'_

But Slinkman had very little time to answer these questions before he had company. At the sound of a snapping twig, Slinkman looked up to see Starlight, Nova, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam all standing in front of him.

Slinkman pushed himself backwards and sat back on his knees. He waved at the other as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey scouts. I was just uh, doing-."

"Were you just screaming?", Starlight interrupted.

Slinkman gave a surprised look. Had he been that loud? Had they actually heard him all the way from the camp?

Slinkman didn't want to alarm anyone. And if Lazlo found out, he would tell the whole camp. So, Slinkman lied.

"Of course I wasn't screaming" Slinkman blatantly lied.

Lazlo was struggling to hold back a laugh, but couldn't resist bursting out into a gut busting laugh.

"You are a very bad liar Mr. Slinkman", Raj mocked in his Indian accent.

"Bad liar", Clam repeated.

By now Lazlo was rolling on the ground, holding his sides and gasping for breath. Slinkman glared at him, but it made no difference.

"We thought there was a Squirrel Scout out here screaming', Lazlo managed to choke out. 'You've got a girly scream."

Nova stamped one of his front paws down onto Lazlo's tail. Lazlo let out a yelp of pain and cradled the end of his tail in his arms like a baby. He turned and glared at Nova, who instinctively whispered in Lazlo's ear, "Don't start laughing again if you know what's good for you."

Starlight just rolled her eyes and said, "Your scream wasn't girly, Slinkman. It was just loud. These clowns are just trying to have some fun because they have been bored all day."

"Since you insist on it, I'll admit I was screaming", Slinkman admitted while he arose from the ground onto his feet, "But I had a good reason to do so."

"Yeah right", Raj said, "what could make a man scream as loud as that, other than something forcing itself into his body, causing unbearable and excruciating pain throughout the entire body, and then abruptly stopping?"

Slinkman laughed nervously, "What are the odds of that happening?"

They all eyed him suspiciously as he walked past them. He could feel their stares as he continued walking farther and farther away. When he was finally out of sight he broke into a run, quickly dodging past anything in his path. He ran straight to his room in the Scout Master's Cabin, quickly locking the door behind him.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the door, slowly sliding down it until he was in a sitting position on the floor. "What is wrong with me?", he asked himself aloud.

Suddenly he felt another sharp pain in his gut. He doubled over again and knew what was coming next. "Oh God, not again", he cursed.

If he hadn't been doubled over in pain he would have covered his mouth with his hand in shock. He never cursed like that. Never.

But he had no time to worry about that. For at that very moment Slinkman felt the pain surging through his body again. But this time it felt like his soul was being driven away and replaced with another one. One that was not his own.

Strangely enough, his soul was indeed being replaced with another. But it was an evil spirit with an evil soul.

Slinkman could do nothing to fight it. The evil spirit was just too powerful. Slinkman could only wait as the spirit caused his soul to fade into oblivion. And now he could only watch as the new spirit revealed itself…or himself to be exact.

-------------

The next morning the spirit tried to act like Slinkman. Unfortunately he wasn't very good at it. He didn't know how to talk like Slinkman or act like him or anything. He even had outbursts.

But the spirit didn't care. He was waiting for the opportune moment to get his revenge on the slug. This slug would pay for killing him.

Everyone noticed this change; even Scoutmaster Lumpus. They were smart to stay out of the spirit's way when he looked angry, which was all of the time. There was only one who made the mistake of asking him one question about the previous night.

"Hey Slinkman", Lazlo started, approaching the slug slowly, "Did something happen to you last night or someth-?"

The spirit had already heard the 'last night' part and panicked. He caused Slinkman to whip around and grab Lazlo by the scruff of his neckerchief, holding him just above his head. Lazlo could hardly breathe and made choking sounds and he struggled for a breath of air.

'This has nothing to do with last night", Slinkman growled at Lazlo.

"Slinkman! Put him down!", a voice screamed from behind the spirit possessed slug. The slug turned menacingly to where the voice had come from. Starlight and a dumbstruck Anna stood not ten feet from him.

Anna had returned to give Slinkman his cape back. When she had seen him nearly choking Lazlo, she was in utter shock.

The spirit made Slinkman place the choking monkey on the ground. Lazlo scrambled up and bolted from the scene, taking refuge in Jelly Cabin. He, Raj, and Clam watched from the screened windows as Slinkman slowly started walking up to the wolf and female slug.

With every step Slinkman took, Starlight backed away. Anna, however, couldn't move. The cold, frightening stare from Slinkman held her firm in place.

Slinkman's spirit had realized the time had come. The perfect moment to get revenge on the yellow slug. He would destroy the slug's girlfriend as punishment. Why kill the slug, when he could make the slug suffer for the rest of his life?

When Slinkman stood directly in front of Anna, he took a moment and looked to Starlight. She was at least seven feet from where Anna still stood. He looked to her and hissed to her, "Sorry, highness."

Starlight's ears perked up when she heard that sentence. Where had she heard that voice before? Why did it sound so familiar?

Slinkman turned his attention back to Anna, who had not moved still. He smiled evilly and greeted her with a menacing voice, "Hello, Anna."

Anna gulped and swallowed her fear, but at the same time let the cape slip through her fingers and float to the ground. She wanted to find out what had gotten into Slinkman. He had been such a sweetheart the night before. And now he was choking innocent scouts and talking in a threatening voice?

"Slinkman", she started in a trembling voice, "what's wrong with you today?"

Slinkman's smile faded, and in one swift motion he grasped Anna's wrist and tightly squeezed it, causing her to fall to the ground in mercy.

"Slinkman", she cried, "please stop."

Anna was close to tears when she heard a small voice yell out to the yellow slug, "Hey, you jerk. Let her go!"

Slinkman looked up to see Almondine, with Slinkman's old walking stick clutched in her hands, standing near Starlight. She held the walking stick in and attack position, as if she would attack the possessed slug.

Slinkman chuckled and said, "Put the twig down girly. You honestly think you can stop me with that?"

Anna's eyes widened with remembrance of the wolverine fight. The wolverine had said almost the exact same thing before Slinkman had begun to fight him.

Oringo.

**------------------------------------**

**I loved this chapter. I had the best time writing it.**

**I have to go to school tomorrow. Life sucks. And so does the fact that I couldn't see Gerald R. Ford's casket because of all of the people. I'm sad.**

**Anyway, the constellation thing about the Big Dipper, is true. I read about it.**

**Please review.**

**Thankies.**


	14. Chapter 13: Oringo Revealed

**Okay. I haven't updated in like, three weeks. I've been brain dead on how to do this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. but first, let me say that I will not put in the next chapter until _justleavemealone_ gets at least five reviews for her story. And I suggest doing that, because the next two chapters are going to be the best parts of the story. Here is a link:**

**_justleavemealone:_ thanks for drawing the pictures for me. be warned, after you reply to the question I'm about to give you I will be sending a message to you in reply to your review.**

**Question: Do you have a way to email the pictures to me?**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Me: I soooo don't want to do this**_

_**Slinkman: I'll do it for you**_

_**Me: You will? Thanks Slinkman**_

_**(Slinkman gets on computer)**_

**Whitewolf2192 owns all of the wolves, and Anna. She doesn't own Camp Lazlo. But she wishes she did.**

**_Me: (hugs Slinkman) Thank you so much. (hugs for 10 seconds)_**

**_Slinkman: (blushes) Megan, you can let go now._**

**_Me: (let's go quickly) Sorry._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13. Oringo Revealed**

"I said, let her go you jerk", Almondine repeated, still in attack position. Oringo ignored her, and twisted Anna's wrist even harder. Anna began to cry out in pain again. Oringo smiled evilly at the tormented pink slug, enjoying every minute of watching the pain he was creating.

Anna was now positive that the slug before her wasn't Slinkman. Oringo had some how possessed him, and was now controlling him.

Anna managed to ignore the pain for a moment and looked into the slug's eyes, tears streaming down her face. The slug's eyes were now a deep rusty red color. They were full of hate and revenge.

Oringo noticed Anna resisting the pain and became angry. Instead of twisting Anna's wrist even more, he went with a different tactic. He whipped her arm behind her back, like bullies do, and pushed it against her. Anna squeezed her eyes shut and, due to automatic reflexes, faced the ground. She almost began pleading again when the grip and pain in her arm and back abruptly ceased.

Her reflexes moved her arm to its original position as she raised her head to see why the pain had stopped. And what she discovered made her feel like she and her threat were the only two moving.

The possessed slug was still standing there, with the same red eyes, looking down at her. But Anna didn't care for his eyes. She was looking at his facial expression. It was no longer menacing, but instead soft and somewhat worried.

Did Slinkman just stop Oringo from hurting her?

But the moment was too good to last. The soft facial expression suddenly disappeared and was immediately replaced by the menacing face.

Then Oringo spoke.

"I underestimated your strength, you insignificant slug. But now I'll use my more of my power, just to make sure you don't show yourself again", Oringo's voice sounded from Slinkman. Anna stared at him, confused at first. Then she realized that Oringo was speaking to Slinkman, who was still inside his own body.

"Trying to save her from pain, eh?" Oringo asked. "Well, thanks to you, I'm planning on inflicting more pain upon her. Until I kill her, that is."

Anna's face went pale, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Almondine knew she had to help Miss Brye. She scanned the crowd of scouts around them; hoping one would try to do something while the slug ranted. No one moved. No one dared to move. Even Starlight was frozen with fear, and shock.

Almondine mentally sighed to herself, realizing she was the only one who was able to fight. But fight with what? All she had was a walking stick.

Almondine watched as the yellow slug grabbed Miss Brye's wrist again. Without thinking, Almondine aimed and threw the stick at Oringo's head, as if it were a spear.

The stick didn't exactly hit its mark. Almondine hoped it would only hit the side of his face. Instead, it smacked into Oringo's right eye.

He fell to the ground in pain. Anna seized the opportunity of not being watched and bolted away, grabbing the cape as she left.

Oringo was up in an instant, but was holding his eye. Not wanting to show he was in pain, he removed his hand from his eye. Almondine was not surprised to see that he had a black eye.

At once, the frozen campers and wolves came back to reality.

As Oringo began bolting after Anna, he was knocked over by a small black wolf, Phantom, who began ripping and tearing at his shirt. Oringo sighed and flicked Phantom away as if he were a piece of lint.

He glanced up at Anna. She was now standing near and under the protection of Starlight. She stood there, glowering at him, as he got to his feet. He scoffed. As a wolverine and an enemy, he would have been nothing against the wolf. But now, he was a friend of the wolf's. She wouldn't dare strike him.

Oringo stepped forward to pursue his victim, but was halted by a few, undersized, unwanted characters. One was the timid little grey wolf, Apple Blossom, and the other was the talkative little white wolf, Morning Glory.

"Where do you think you're going?" Morning Glory asked, trying to sound somewhat threatening.

Oringo snorted a laugh at the small princesses. They were too weak and defenseless to take him on. He could easily knock them away with one blow from his hand.

"Move aside, little princesses, and I won't hurt you", Oringo offered with intent. Morning Glory's ears flattened against her head as she timorously backed away, clearing a path for Oringo to pass through.

Oringo smiled in an evilly gracious way at Morning Glory. He was about to sidestep both Morning Glory and Apple Blossom, when he noticed campers gradually drawing closer to him to a semi-circle behind him. He whipped around and glared at them all with a cold stare. They all stopped instantly, shivers flowing down their spines. His icy stare dared one of them to move.

"That goes for the rest o' ya", he said. "I've got enough strength to take all of you down in less than a minute."

"What are you talking about?" Edward blurted out.

Oringo blinked at him, not knowing what to say in response. He hadn't expected anyone to respond to him so quickly. But the he realized that it must have been totally out of this slug's nature to show much strength. The comment must have sent the young platypus into a state of shock and confusion. That probably caused his sudden outburst. Either that or the platypus was just trying to be a macho and brave scout, going against the possessed slug.

"What is with you today?" Edward continued. "First you act all weird, and then you attack monkey boy and your girlfriend, and now you're claiming super strength?"

"You don't get it do you?" Oringo spat. "I ain't who you think I am."

Everyone stared at him with blank, but confused, faces.

_What is he talking about, not being the slug we know?_ Apple Blossom thought to herself. _He looks like the same slug I've come to know. The only thing different is his personality. A brutish personality. His voice is a little different too. Lazlo told me he had been screaming last night. That's probably the cause of the weird voice._

Oringo glanced at each one of their faces.

"C'mon. You can't be that stupid."

The scouts continued to look puzzled. Some even glanced at one another to see if anyone else knew what he was talking about.

"We aren't the stupid ones around here", Edward barked.

Oringo glared at the intrepid, yet obnoxious, platypus. His anger boiled up inside him. How dare someone call him stupid? He almost began to advance on the platypus, so as to silence him for good. But some force inside of him caused him to stop. The force was small, and Oringo didn't notice it. He thought it was his own pity on the scout that caused him to stop. But to be on the safe side, he used a tad bit more of his control power on the slug.

"I tire of the sound of your voice, platypus", Oringo hissed. "Be wary of what you say, or it may be the last time you speak."

Edward went paler than a baby seahorse, but said nothing more. Oringo grinned evilly.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Oringo asked, turning to each of the scouts' faces one by one. Each scout and wolf had a look of shear terror and perplexity on their faces. The only one who didn't was Apple Blossom. Instead, she had a serious look on her face; like she was going over something complicated in her head. As a matter of fact, she was going over something complicated in her head.

She couldn't figure out why Slinkman was acting so…wolfish (no pun intended). If Apple Blossom didn't know any better she would have put it into instant consideration that Slinkman was acting exactly like the villainous wolverine, Oringo.

The way he spoke, the way he acted, the way the stared you down with his cold, hard, merciless glare; all were exact copies of Oringo's actions.

But those weren't the only characteristics that confused Apple Blossom. Earlier she had thought Slinkman's voice was just changed from yelling the previous night. Just a small case of laryngitis.

"Good", Oringo hissed. "Now", he started, turning to where Apple Blossom was still standing. "Let me pass through."

He began to sidestep her, when Apple Blossom finally noticed something she hadn't noticed before.

Slinkman's eyes were a different color. They were a rusty red color. Much different from his original dark navy blue eyes. How could someone's eye color change completely in less than one day?

It could have been Oringo, but Apple Blossom wasn't sure. But whoever was going to sidestep her wasn't Slinkman and was going to hurt Anna. She couldn't let that happen. She had to make a decision.

"You're not going anywhere, Oringo", Apple Blossom said, jumping in front of his path. Oringo looked down at her with a surprised face. Oringo had known the young female wolf for only a small time from being visited by the wolf family while he had been in animal jail, back when he was a wolverine. He was visited enough to now know that Apple Blossom was the quiet one. She was the one who never spoke up.

But suddenly he realized that she had just said his actual name. He smiled at her in admiration. River was the smart one, and probably should've figured it out first.

"Someone finally got it', Oringo roared. Before anyone could ask anything Oringo began a speech.

"I, Oringo Wolverine, took over this slug's body. I have all of my previous strength and wit. And now I will-."

But that's all the farther he got before a small voice interrupted him.

"So what you lack in observation and eyesight you make up for boasting and strength?"

Oringo looked to where the voice had sounded from.

River stood in front of her father with a smart and sly look on her face. Oringo could tell she was hiding something. She just described him as unobservant.

"What are you talking about, nuisance?" Oringo growled at her.

River gave him a crafty smile and pointed behind him with her paw. Oringo followed to where the paw was pointing.

Where Anna, Almondine, and Starlight used to stand, there was nothing. They were gone.

Oringo's mouth dropped as he stared at the empty spot.

River chuckled, "They've been gone for a half an hour. They left as soon as you turned your back."

Oringo whipped back around to face River. His eyes were congested with anger, hatred, frustration, and embarrassment. His stare sent River's ears to flatten against her head, and she cowered at his presence.

Oringo balled his fists and he shook with rage. He stomped towards her, looking ready to murder her with one blow from his hand. River covered her eyes with her paws. Suddenly a black figure flew from behind River and pounced on Oringo's host body.

Nova had pounced on Oringo as soon as he advanced upon his daughter. He immediately sent the possessed slug to the ground. Oringo had he wind knocked out of him as soon as he hit the ground, but refused to be beaten by an old wolf. He gritted his teeth and whacked Nova across the face. He hit with such force that Nova flew off of Oringo and became unconscious.

By this time River had uncovered her paws. The first thing she saw was her unconscious father. The next thing she saw was Oringo getting to his feet and staring right at her. She knew he was going to attack her again.

Shadow must have known it too because he immediately stood over River's body to protect her. He growled at Oringo and said, "Don't you get near her."

Oringo raised his hands in front of his face and taunted, "Ooh, I'm so scared. River's boyfriend is going to hurt me." He lowered his hands and gave Shadow an annoyed look.

"Oh bite me", Oringo teased in a mean way.

"Gladly", a barely audible voice whispered.

Suddenly, something bit down on Oringo's ankle. Hard. Pain then shot up through Oringo's leg and he wailed in pain. It was in fact Nova who had bitten down on his leg. But Oringo never had the chance to find out because he was suddenly bombarded by four other wolves.

Apple Blossom, Morning Glory, Chogan, and Phantom had all attacked him. They pinned him to the ground and stood over him, growling.

For whatever reason they did it, it triggered to some of the campers.

But before any of them had the courage to help, something happened that would change Anna's life forever.

As Oringo was pinned on the ground Chogan decided to pipe up and taunt Oringo in the face.

"We'll never tell you where mama, Almondine, and Miss Anna went. And do you know why? Because you don't know that we live in a cave not far that way", he said that last part and pointed forward and to the left. "Mama took Miss Anna and Almondine there and is hiding so you don't find them."

Before his siblings could stop him, Chogan had told Oringo everything he needed to know to fulfill his plan. All of his siblings glared at Chogan. Chogan's ears went down and he whispered, "Oops."

By this time Lazlo, Raj, and Clam gathered up their courage and left Jelly Cabin. Right as they exited the cabin Oringo knocked all four wolves away. They were behind him, so they gave a surprise attack from behind.

Well, it would have been a surprise if Lazlo hadn't started blaring out a battle cry like a barbarian.

Oringo turned around right as Lazlo was going to pounce on him. Oringo was a quick thinker and was quickly dodging Lazlo's attack. Then Raj's, then Clam's, then Edward's.

Actually, all of the campers tried attacking him, but all were dodged. None of the campers dared to get up and try again individually. They tried to think of another solution, when they suddenly realized that Oringo had noticed he was unguarded and was now bolting into the woods. He went in the exact direction of where Chogan had pointed earlier.

He was out of sight before all of the campers were on their feet again. Nova went over to his pups and checked them for any wounds. While he was checking Chogan he was visited by Lazlo.

"Aren't you worried about Starlight?" Lazlo asked Nova right away.

Nova didn't stop inspecting as he gave his response.

"No. Starlight can take out any predator that gets her angry. She's a better protector then me."

Lazlo thought about it and agreed.

Nova then looked up from Chogan and said, "Besides, Slink- I mean Oringo doesn't know where we live. He won't find them."

Suddenly Chogan gave a nervous laugh and said, "Yeah, glad he doesn't know where we live."

Nova knew from previous experience that Chogan did this whenever he was hiding something.

"Chogan, is there something you want to tell me?" Nova asked his son.

Chogan smiled nervously at his dad. But the look on his dad's face sent his gaze back to the ground.

"Papa, I kinda…sorta, well, accidentally", he started in a semi-quiet voice. But the next part he said really fast and really quiet. "Told Oringo where we live."

Although he was quiet his father still heard him. Nova immediately looked to Lazlo and said, "Okay, now I'm a little worried."

The rest of the scouts by now had formed around Nova and his son. They all had worried looks on their faces. These looks showed Nova they were more worried than he was. They made him curious. Even Edward had a worried look on his face.

But what the scouts were about to tell him would make him more nervous and worried than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Well, I'm_ real_ worried", Lazlo said, making an emphasis on the word 'real'.

"Yeah. Starlight's nice", Chip said.

"She wouldn't hurt any of us", Skip added.

"Especially not Slinkman", Sampson said in addition.

"Slinkman and Starlight are like best friends", Dave said after a short pause.

"They were nearly inseparable last year", Ping Pong stated.

"Starlight could never bring herself to hurt that slug", Edward affirmed.

"No matter who, or what, has possessed him", Raj declared.

"No hurt slug!" Clam confirmed.

Nova stood there, taking in all of the information they had just given him. Starlight would never hurt Slinkman, but Slinkman/Oringo would hurt Starlight. That means that Anna's life was in danger and Almondine's life was in danger. Nova felt his stomach drop. He looked to the woods where Oringo had recently fled to.

"Okay, now I'm really worried."

**--------------------------------------**

**Do you think Starlight will have the guts to finish Oringo? Remember, she doesn't know he's possessed. Not yet anyway. Even then, she may not finish him off. And will Slinkman let Oringo hurt Anna. I'm probably giving away the story right now. But to find out you actually have to review for _justleavemealone's_ story. Then I update.**


	15. Chapter 14: Stronger than His Love

**Another update. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! Soooooo excited for Where's Lazlo? to come out. I just saw those new episodes tonight. That yeti one really had me going for a while. But, I'm scared really easily. **

**EternalDamnation21: Yay! New reviewer. You send me those pics now! LOL.**

**justleavemealone; Okay, I know I said I would reply to your review. But, I'm just going to do this from now on. **

**Do you have like, a Kodak camera or something, because I take pictures of art all of the time and put them on the computer and email them and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo. If I did, eveyrone in the world would adore Slinkman.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14. Stronger than His Love**

"Are you sure he won't find us here?" Anna asked, worriedly pacing back and forth inside Starlight's cave. They had only been there 15 minutes and already Anna was wearing out an ankle high hole in the dirt.

Starlight, who was on watch duty at the cave's entrance, looked to Anna for a second and replied, "Yes Anna, I'm sure."

But Anna was not convinced. Surely Oringo knew where the wolves lived. He must have seen the cave at least once before. But, even if he hadn't, wouldn't he be able to track them down?

Anna approached Starlight and asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Starlight shrugged, "Well, for one thing, Slinkman doesn't know where we live. And secondly, I have sent all of the wolves away to another location until the calamity is over. If he comes looking for us, he'll look for a pack of wolves. If he finds our pack, we won't be in it."

This explanation did little to comfort Anna. She went back to her original position in the cave and began pacing again. This wasn't Slinkman they were talking about, but Oringo. If he found her he would kill her. But, what was even worse, he would use Slinkman to do the dirty deed.

This thought made her feel dizzy. So dizzy, in fact, that she stopped pacing and sat down on a rock in the cave. She brought her knees up to her chest, placed her arms against them, and buried her head in her arms.

Almondine, who was sitting quietly across from Anna, spoke up for the first time since she hit the slug with the walking stick.

"I can't believe Mr. Slinkman has gone crazy. It just so…it's- it's unbelievable."

Starlight, not turning her attention away from the woods, replied to Almondine.

"I know", Starlight said. "It's almost like…like…."

"Like he's someone completely different?" Anna's voice finished for her.

Both Starlight and Almondine turned to where Anna was sitting. Her head was still in contact with her arms and legs, but her face was no longer buried inside of them. Instead, her face was exposed, but her chin was still resting upon her arms. She was looking at Starlight with an expression on her face that gave Starlight the impression that she was hiding something.

Starlight quirked an eyebrow at her, and Almondine just stared.

"Is there something you would like to share with us, Anna?" Starlight asked as she at down at her post.

**---------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile… (Btw, that means while everything above was happening.)**

River sat at the outskirts of the woods away from the rest of the group. Her papa and the others were off in a small group, arguing about whether or not they should follow Oringo.

She could still not believe that it had already been 10 minutes since Oringo had left. And before that, it had taken him a half an hour to realize that her mama, Miss Anna, and Almondine had left.

Time really does fly.

River looked to the group again. They were still there, arguing. She groaned in aggravation. They were wasting their time. Before they knew it, the time would have expired and Oringo would come back with a trio of trophies.

Curious, River calculated in her head when Oringo would arrive to the hiding spot.

_Okay, 15 minutes getting there. Minus that from 30. That would equal another 15. So they have been sitting there for 15 minutes. Subtract the 10 minutes we have been sitting here from the 15. So that equals…5. Ohmigosh! They have 5 minutes until Oringo arrives!!_

River entered into a small state of panic. She almost began running to where the group was, but a thought stopped her.

_What's the use? We won't catch him before he gets there. Oh great. What are we going to do now? I need help._

River sat there, with her head hanging low and her eyes shut. She was on the brink of tears when a secret wish ran through her mind.

_Oh, grandpa, I wish you were here. You'd know what to do._

A second later, she heard another thought. At first she thought she imagined it, but soon realized that she was actually hearing it.

_I can help you, little River._

River's eyes shot open. Before her stood another wolf figure. But it was a much older wolf figure. But if anyone else had been looking at the figure along with River, they would have first noticed that this wolf figure had a misty look to it.

"Grandpa?"

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile…again…**

"So, in other words, Slinkman is possessed by Oringo's spirit?" Starlight asked after Anna had taken two minutes to explain the whole 'Slinkman is possessed' thing. Anna nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Starlight, who was now sitting next to Almondine, exchanged glances with the owl.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Miss Brye?" Almondine asked.

Anna could no longer hold back her tears. She had been scared about Oringo and she had been scared about telling her two companions. She was scared for her life; she was scared for their lives. She was scared for everybody else's lives in the vicinity. She was pretty much just all around scared at the moment. Who wouldn't want to just burst out crying? Actually, she wasn't sobbing. She was just crying lightly. But, it was still noticeable.

"I don't know', she cried. "I was scared, and it didn't come up until you started talking about Slinkman."

She paused for a moment as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry", she apologized, still sniffling a little bit.

Starlight gave a quick glance at Almondine and then trotted over to where Anna was sitting. Starlight sat down next to Anna and gave her a sympathetic look. Anna turned away from Starlight, so the wolf wouldn't see her beginning to cry again. Starlight nuzzled Anna's arm affectionately.

"Hey, hey, c'mon now", she cooed. "Everything will work out."

Anna turned to the Starlight again, and suddenly embraced the wolf around the neck. Starlight, after pausing for a brief moment by the slug's sudden motion, returned the friendship hug.

"Thanks Starlight. You're a true friend."

Anna broke the hug and sat back on her knees. She let out a sad, worried sigh.

"I'm sorry I was crying. I'm just scared."

Starlight scoffed, "Who wouldn't be, in your predicament?"

"Not only that, but Slinkman could get really hurt", Anna added.

Starlight looked at her with a sly and asked in a hushed tone, "You like Slinkman, don't you? And I'm talking more than as a friend."

Anna tried to hide a smile as she looked down and began playing with her hands. Starlight had seen that look many times when the young female wolves were asked if they liked any of the males. It was a look she was all too familiar with.

"I saw that look. And would ya look at that, your blushing now", Starlight teased.

"Sorry to break up the comforting party but…we've got company", Almondine called out.

Starlight and Anna looked to where Almondine had been previously seated, only to discover she wasn't there. They looked to the cave entrance and saw her at Starlight's post. She was looking out past the cave entrance, but was inside enough so she would be hidden behind the wall.

Starlight exchanged confused glances with Anna, and then trotted over the Almondine. She stood behind and asked in a quiet whisper, "Who's out there?"

Almondine turned around and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Listen carefully." Her whisper was barely audible, but Starlight managed to strain her ears just enough to hear.

Starlight nodded, meaning she knew she had to keep her mouth shut. Starlight heard the shuffling of feet behind her and realized that Anna had come up behind them.

All was silent for a few seconds in the cave. Until, a small noise was heard coming off from into the woods. There was a lot of chattering and what sounded like cries of annoyance and pain from someone.

"Ow, stupid squirrels. Knock it off. I'll rip you to shreds. Quit throwing acorns. Ow, ooh, jeez Louise."

As the trio listened, they soon came to realize who they were hearing. Their enemy had come. He had found their hiding place.

But, a moment later, there was another issue.

Starlight heard a small gasp escape from Anna. Thinking it was just because Anna's nerves were working up again, she paid no mind. It wasn't until, half a second later; Anna tapped her lightly on the shoulder, that she finally took notice.

Starlight glanced behind her back at Anna. Anna's arm was outstretched with her index finger pointed out. (Basically, she's pointing at something)

Starlight's gaze followed the finger.

The moment she laid eyes it she literally jumped in surprise. This motion actually caused Almondine to turn around; and she too jumped in surprise.

Before her stood another male wolf. It was a proud looking wolf. It stood with a straight back which made it look very tall, just like Nova would have if he had been speaking before the pack. Starlight guessed that this wolf had probably been an alpha male at some time or another. But, that wasn't what she had noticed at first. The most striking feature to this wolf was the coloration of its fur. It was more than just an odd look. It was a creepy look. The wolf appeared to be somewhat see-through, like a ghost might have looked.

After noticing its physical features, she realized something else. It was an intruding wolf. A stranger.

Normally, Starlight would have demanded the stranger leave. But, she found the wolf strikingly familiar to another, now deceased, wolf she had known. And for some unknown reason, she couldn't bring herself to even speak one word in its presence.

Starlight glanced at Almondine, who's eyes were a big a dinner plates, and then at Anna.

Anna couldn't speak a word either. Nor could she place her arm down to her side again. The misty wolf had apparently noticed this as well, and spoke in a voice that Starlight swore she had heard before.

"Calm down, Anna. It's not like I could bite you. Heck, my teeth you go right through you, without putting a scratch on you. And even if I could, I wouldn't. I'm on your side."

The soft voice of the misty wolf caused Anna to immediately drop her arm down. She opened her mouth to say something, but the misty wolf put his paw up and stopped her before she could even leak a sound out of her mouth.

"I know what you're going to ask. 'How does he know my name?'"

Anna gave a stiff nod of the head, while Starlight and Almondine continued to gawk at the wolf.

The misty wolf laughed, "Well, there is a lot I know about all of you."

He then turned and looked at Starlight. "Especially you, my little daughter-in-law."

Starlight gasped, "Belay?"

A wide smile spread across the wolf's face. He nodded.

Suddenly, a noise was heard from outside the cave. The old deceased wolf's ears perked forward and he listened inventively. He sat like this for a few moments, before he suddenly spoke in a rushed tone.

"Starlight, Anna, Almondine; prepare yourselves. I had commanded the squirrels to bombard the evil Oringo with acorns. They are running out of ammunition. We have a few spare minutes left to prepare."

He paused for a tense moment. Starlight stared at the spirit, waiting for further instructions. The spirit acted like Starlight wasn't there, and ignored her stares.

"What do you want us to do?" Anna finally asked in a shaky whisper.

Belay looked at her for a moment, but never said anything. Then he quickly looked to Starlight and commanded her to retrieve a bandana she was given the previous summer.

"Starlight, go and get your neckerchief that the Bean Scouts gave you."

She immediately knew the bandana he spoke of. She ran to a big boulder in the middle of the cave and disappeared behind it. Anna watched with curiosity the whole time.

It was very dark in the cave, even in broad daylight. If you had traveled as far in as Starlight had, you wouldn't have been able to see the noise in front of your face. The only way Anna knew Starlight was returning was because of Starlight's snow white fur. Her fur was so white; it would appear to be glowing in any type of darkness. It was almost as if she was the light showing you the way out of pitched black darkness.

"Here Belay", Starlight said upon returning. She placed the neckerchief on the ground in front of his front paws. Belay nodded his thanks to her. She bowed low and backed away.

Anna could now see the neckerchief. It looked exactly like the rest of the Bean Scouts' bandanas, except for a black paw print printed on the back.

The trio watched in awe as the wolf spirit bent his head low, and breathed on the neckerchief. When he lifted his misty head again, the neckerchief was glowing. But it glowed for only a few seconds, and then it dimmed to a hardly noticeable glow.

Belay reached down and gently picked the neckerchief up with his jaws. He walked forward to Starlight, and gently draped the neckerchief over her neck. She then stared at him in wonder and confusion.

"I want you, Starlight, to approach the slug when he comes. I need you to try to get Slinkman's spirit back. That way it will be easier to do my job", Belay explained. The wolf's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. The female slug and the owl's expressions were no different.

"Belay…I…I…I'm afraid", Starlight stammered. "What if I get hurt? Or killed?"

Belay gave her an understanding smile.

"I know, child. You should be afraid. But that neckerchief will prevent him from killing you. Or giving you a concussion or put you in a coma or anything like that. I am his enemy. I am looking for him. If you have part of my spirit with you, you can't be fatally wounded. I don't have time to explain that process right now. But, it won't prevent him front knocking you unconscious, or giving you scars. So, be prepared to actually fight."

A twig cracked loudly near the cave's entrance. Belay's ears went flat and he motioned Anna and Almondine farther back into the cave.

The all stood behind the large boulder that the neckerchief had once been behind, and peeked past the sides. They watched in horror as the white wolf went out to greet her number one enemy.

------------------------------

At first Anna and the rest of them couldn't see the slug, but he soon came into view.

Outside of the cave there was an area that was cleared. If you saw it, you would feel as if you were a Roman Leader sitting under a veranda, watching gladiators fight. The only difference would have been that the veranda was at ground level.

This was exactly how the trio felt while watching Oringo and Starlight circle each other.

"Oringo, leave the yellow slug now." Starlight commanded Oringo right off of the bat.

"Well, I would ask you how you figured it out, but I don't want you to bore me to tears. By the way, is that how you greet an old friend? Demanding him leave? What kind of friend are you?" Oringo taunted. The slug's voice had now gone completely to sounding like Oringo's real voice.

"I'm not greeting an old friend. I'm greeting an enemy."

"Yeah, but, the slug is your friend. And he's still present. He just won't ever be able to show himself again. You don't want to hurt a friend, who is still present, now do you?"

Starlight darted her eyes around, trying to figure out a way to stall attacking. The possessed slug was beginning to get annoying. But, she didn't want to attack the slug. Slinkman was her friend. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Even if he was being possessed by an enormous threat.

"But you're lucky, wolf. You aren't the one I want. Step aside and tell me where Anna is. Maybe I'll spare you for a few days."

Before Oringo could even think about advancing, Starlight began to get angry.

"You aren't going anywhere, Oringo. You want Anna; you have to go through me first."

The slug looked at her with a surprised look. After all of the threatening and pushing he had done that day, he would have thought someone would have started respecting him. Now, he was just getting frustrated.

"I demand you move aside, worm." Oringo commanded for the last time.

"NO!" Starlight shouted, stepping directly in front of Oringo's body.

Oringo glared at her. She had made her point perfectly clear at that moment. She wasn't going down without a fight. And, unfortunately, neither was he.

Oringo let out a bloodcurdling screech and thrust his arms forward, grabbing Starlight by the throat. Starlight felt herself being lifted up off of the ground, and she felt what the horror of not being able to breathe felt like.

Starlight felt her eyes shut, as her available supply of air was nearing the end. She now knew what a slow and painful death felt like. But the grip on her throat suddenly ceased and she hit the ground with a THUD!

In the cave, Anna did all she could from letting out a shriek of terror. But she was able to maintain her voice inside of her voice box.

Starlight's eyes opened, and she saw one of the strangest sights she would ever see. Oringo was holding his hands to his chest, as if he was trying to nurse a wound on them. At first, Starlight thought it was ridiculous that he was nursing his hands for no reason. But, when she looked closer she realized that his hands were actually wounded.

His hands looked as if they were burning. Starlight could actually make out tiny billows of smoke rising from his palms.

But in a matter of seconds the billows were gone, and Oringo stopped nursing his hands. His eyes darted to Starlight, who looked at him innocently, and gave an evil chuckle.

"Belay is clever, I'll give him that much. But, you can't stop me with just that."

And, before Starlight could even blink, Oringo's hand swung outward and Starlight felt an enormous pain shoot through her face. Oringo had given her a nasty blow to the face. And Starlight didn't realize this had happened, before she felt nothing at all; and saw nothing but blackness.

Anna heard Almondine gasp, and Belay groan.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way", Belay grumbled. "I would really rather not do it this way."

Anna, out of curiosity, asked, "What are you going to do?"

Belay stared out at Oringo, who was now starting to monologue about being the most unbeatable force in the woods.

"I am going to have to get Oringo out of Slinkman. But, you see, Oringo is actually using Slinkman's energy right now; so he can possess him. That's only a bad thing if the spirit is forced out of the body while using the energy. If that happens, then…well, I shouldn't tell you."

If Anna would have grabbed that spirit by the throat, she would have.

"What will happen?" Anna demanded to know.

Belay looked into the slug's eyes. He could read her like a book. She was in love with the possessed slug.

Belay hated telling her, but she wanted to know.

"The effects of me entering Slinkman at this stage could be deadly. The more energy Oringo is using, the less chance Slinkman will…" He paused and gulped. Anna and Almondine's muscles were tense, like compressed springs ready to explode. "…actually survive."

Almondine gasped and then quickly looked to Anna, watching her reaction. Anna went pallid and looked like she was going to pass out. She managed to stay awake, though; with the help of Almondine.

"That's why I asked Starlight to go out there. She knew Slinkman more than anybody I could think of, besides the jerk of a moose, Scoutmaster Lumpus. I thought she would have been able to get Slinkman's spirit in control again. I guess I was wrong. Oringo's hate must be stronger than Slinkman's love."

Suddenly, like magic, something clicked in Anna's mind.

_Oringo's hate must be stronger than Slinkman's love._

Anaa frowned with determination.

"Not if I can help it."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I leave you with another cliffie. I'm so evil, aren't I? I shall be updating soon.**


	16. Chapter 15: Love Conquers All

**Updating time! Okay, nothing more to say except that this is my second favorite chapter. And...enjoy.**

**_justleavemealone:_ any chance you could do that soon?**

**_EternalDamnation:_ I have a request for you. Do you think you could draw a comic strip where Slinkman gives Anna a valentine's day present, and then he expects a hug, but she gives him a kiss instead. (lips or cheek, I don't care.) But if you can't do it, that's okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo. Ugh! I hate writing this!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15. Love Conquers All**

Anna walked out from behind the rock and began making her way to the mouth of the cave.

"Don't follow me", Anna commanded.

Both Almondine and Belay tried to stop Anna as she made way her way to the exit.

"Anna! No, stop! What are you doing!?"

"You'll get killed, Ms. Brye!"

Anna ignored the spirit and the young owl, and continued on. She knew that it could have been her last day living, but she didn't care. She could not watch her Slinkman go through with this.

Anna stepped out of the cave, and into the outside light, knowing there was no turning back. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when she did her heart nearly stopped.

Oringo stood near the fallen Starlight, which was to her left, and was laughing menacingly. Not only that, but he was taking advantage of the fallen wolf. He was kicking her in the ribs and face. If Starlight hadn't of been wearing the neckerchief, she would surely have been dead by now.

The sight of Oringo beating the poor alpha female made Anna gasp with fright and terror. And, of course, Oringo heard the gasp and turned to her.

Anna will never forget the way Slinkman's face looked when he turned to her. His eyes were now a deep, deep rusty red color, and his canines were sharp, like the fangs. The scowl on his face seemed to say, 'Hey, I'm going to kill you.' If you knew Slinkman and were to look at him now, you'd know that it wasn't really him.

As Anna looked upon her slug's face, she felt like there was no hope for him. She was in a situation where she felt hopeless. But, she took one more look at the unconscious wolf, and realized that she was their last hope.

Finally Oringo spoke.

"Ah, Anna, you've saved me the trouble of coming in after you."

Oringo began to approach her. She backed away with every step he took. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She refused to abandon her slug. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how. But soon, she found herself calling out the slug's name.

"Slinkman! Slinkman, I know you're in there."

Oringo scoffed at her pathetic attempts to bring her slug friend back.

"Ha! Why do you bother calling out his name? He can't hear you. I'm in control now."

Anna now found that she had backed herself up against a tree. Now, she had no choice but to continue calling out to Slinkman. It was her only chance.

"Slinkman, if you can hear me, listen to me."

"He can't hear you, pathetic female slug. His life is mine to control." Oringo said, standing in front of her.

"Slinkman, don't let him use you like a mule. I know you can stop this."

"Stop calling him", Oringo demanded, starting to get angry.

"I know you can fight him, Slinkman. I saw you do it earlier."

"Shut up!" Oringo screeched. Calling Slinkman must have been working if Oringo was trying so hard to make her stop.

"Slinkman, please come back to me", Anna called out desperately.

Oringo, out of annoyance, let out a roar that made Anna fall to her knees in terror.

He raised his hands in front of his chest and cried out, "You burden of a pink slug. I came here to do one thing, and now I'm going to do it." And with that, Oringo thrust his hands out towards Anna's neck to choke her.

Anna flinched and shut her eyes, preparing to be killed by the slug she now loved. She sat there, shaking like a leaf, wishing she could have gone back to the first day she met Slinkman. Then none of this would be happening.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that she came to her senses, and realized that the 'hands of death' had not grabbed her throat. Anna opened her eyes and realized that Oringo's hands were still outstretched towards her. But, she had no time to wonder why this was happening, because the possessed slug spoke in the voice she so desperately wanted to hear again.

"DON'T…YOU…TOUCH HER!" Slinkman's real voice screamed out. And as he screamed that demand, he turned away from Anna and thrust his arms back down to his sides.

Suddenly, Slinkman fell to his knees and held his head achingly. Anna crawled to him as he began to groan in agony.

"Slinkman?" Anna asked, uncertain if it was really him.

"An…Anna?" Slinkman's voice asked back in a shaky tone. He looked at her with his original dark blue eyes and with a worried expression.

"Anna…I…I don't know how l…long I can keep this…up. He used a lot of my energy…and I don't th…think I'm str…strong enough to hold him back m…much longer."

Anna placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. She tried to help Slinkman maintain the control on Oringo's spirit.

"It's okay Slinkman. Just hold on for a little bit longer. There's someone here who can help."

Anna was just about to call out to Belay when Slinkman let out another groan and called out, "Uggh…no! He's taking over again. Anna, run! Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"

Anna refused to run. She wouldn't abandon the slug she had come to know and love so much. And she had come so close to helping him. She wasn't going to give up now.

"Slinkman, I'm not leaving you", Anna insisted in a strong and valiant voice. Slinkman looked at her with an astonished expression. The spirit that was overpowering him wanted to kill her. Why wasn't she afraid?

Suddenly, Slinkman bent forwards and tightly shut his eyes while still holding his head. Anna watched as Slinkman tried to maintain control of his mind.

"Anna! He's taking over! He's even stronger, now that he's angry! I can't fight him!"

Anna saw the slug slipping away from her, and knew she had to tell him the one thing she should have told him the previous night; before he was gone.

"Slinkman, I want to tell you something."

Without warning, Slinkman sat up and abruptly shoved Anna against the tree behind both of them. Anna closed her eyes and grimaced at the pain. When she opened them again, she was gazing into deep, deep rusty colored eyes.

"Too late", Oringo's voice sounded from Slinkman.

Belay, who had been watching the whole time with Almondine, knew he had to attack now, or Anna would be toast. He would have attacked sooner, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to see how long the slug could hold out, or if he liked seeing Anna help the slug she loved. Either way, he had waited too long. Now he would have to do it, and it probably wasn't going to end very well.

He bolted out of the cave just in time to see Oringo pick up a large branch and hold it high above his head, ready to beat Anna to an inch of her life. Oringo began to swing it down, but it stopped halfway.

Belay stared in wonder as he realized that Slinkman was still fighting. Slinkman may have a chance at living once the spirit wolf did his job.

But Belay had to act fast. It was probably only a matter of time until Oringo had control again.

"Oringo", Belay called. The possessed slug instantly dropped his branch, recognizing the voice.

Oringo slowly turned around, freeing Anna in the process. Anna seized the moment and darted to the still unconscious Starlight. She was soon joined by Almondine, who was just as terrified as Anna was. They both watched as Oringo stood up from where he was sitting, and stared at Belay with a look of panic and fright.

"You." He threatened in a shaky voice, pointing a trembling finger at the wolf spirit. "You…you-you- you-you stay away from me. I-I-I can take you down e-easily."

Belay frowned at Oringo and said, "You've gone too far, Oringo."

What happened next will forever haunt Anna's mind.

Belay bolted at Oringo, who could only back up into the tree behind him. When Belay was very close to Oringo's host, he lunged at him, and pinned him to the tree. Balancing on mostly his hind legs, Belay let out a snarl and ran his right forepaw straight through Slinkman's torso.

Slinkman let out the most awful scream you could have ever imagined. It's hard to describe unless you had been there, watching the whole event unfold. The best way to describe it was that his scream sounded like it contained torture, fear, hatred, and a small bit of relief all at the same time.

Anna shut her eyes at the sight. It was too horrible for her to watch. But when the screams subsided she gathered up the courage to open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Belay and a grumbling Oringo held in his powerful jaws. The second thing she saw was Belay's gaze looking downward.

Anna's gaze followed his, and what she saw made her heart break into a million tiny pieces. There, lying motionless on the ground was a no longer possessed Slinkman.

Speechless, Anna arose from her position and staggered over to the body. Her mouth was agape as she slowly bent down onto her knees next to the slug.

Belay began to slowly fade away with Oringo clamped in his jaws, until they both had completely disappeared. He soon reappeared, without Oringo, again; but next to Almondine and Starlight.

He nudged Almondine's arm and whispered, "Come. Help Starlight onto my back. She must not wake up and see her friend dead on the ground."

Almondine had tears streaming down her face as she roughly lifted part of Starlight's body onto Belay's back. Belay was able to swing the rest of the body onto his back, so Almondine didn't have to strain herself. Then he and Almondine began to walk solemnly into the woods, neither speaking a word.

**---------------------------**

Anna sat there, leaning over her slug's body. Tears were now flooding from her eyes.

Hoping that Slinkman wasn't dead, she placed an arm on one of his shoulders, and gently shook it. When she touched it, it felt lifeless and limp. But, Anna refused to believe that Slinkman was dead.

"Slinkman?" She called very softly. "Slinkman? Please don't leave me, Slinkman."

The slug showed no signs of moving or waking.

Anna was at a dead end. She wanted to believe that Slinkman was still alive, but reality told her he was dead. There was nothing to do now but mourn for the loss of the slug she had come to adore.

Anna rested her head on his chest and began sobbing. At one time she was crying so hard, she had to start singing just to call herself down.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

'_**Less you mean it like that**_

_**If you do then…**_

The song reminded her too much of the previous night. She and Slinkman had become so close. Now she was losing him.

She began to cry even harder, until a hand touched her arm very lightly and weakly. At the same time, she heard a very familiar voice finish her chorus line.

…_**baby, kiss me again.**_

Anna gasped and looked up from Slinkman's chest. She turned to where the voice had sounded from. And when she turned she was greeted with the most wonderful miracle she had ever hoped for. At first she couldn't believe it was true. Slinkman, thought to be dead, was lying there; eyes open and a loving smile on his face.

The two embraced each other immediately. And for a few short minutes, they shared an embrace of happiness and love. It really was a miracle. Slinkman had not died, and Anna could love her slug another day.

"Slinkman, I was so worried about you", Anna cried.

Slinkman sat up and stroked her back and cooed, "Hey, hey, hey, c'mon now. I'm okay."

Anna finally pulled apart from him, and Slinkman could see that she was crying quite hard. Slinkman wished he could make her feel better, but he didn't get a chance to.

"I know your okay", Anna stated, beginning to dry her eyes. "That's why I'm crying. I'm so happy your okay that I could just…just…."

Before she knew what she was doing, Anna wrapped her arms around Slinkman neck and had pressed her lips against his.

Slinkman, of course, was taken completely by surprise by Anna's sudden…display of affection. But he wasn't the only one that was surprised. Anna suddenly realized that her lips were touching Slinkman's. Shocked at her own sudden actions, Anna opened her eyes and saw that Slinkman looked just as shocked as she did.

Embarrassed Anna immediately pulled away. Slinkman was still in a small state of shock as Anna began to blush and apologize.

"Um…sorry. I-I was just so ha-happy that you-you were okay that I-I…"

As she was apologizing she saw a small smile creep along Slinkman's face. His face no longer held a shocked manifestation, but a love struck appearance instead. Before she could stop him, Slinkman had leaned forward and started gently and slowly pulling her face to his.

She figured out right away what he was going to do, but she didn't object. Soon, their lips met, and both of them felt a 'jolt of electricity' that surged through their bodies. She closed her eyes and savored every second of it.

When they released, Anna opened her eyes. Both, to no ones' surprise, were both looking at each other with loving eyes and love struck smiles. That is…until Anna looked to her left.

And when she did, her face became redder than a sunburned penguin. She nervously pointed to her left and said, "Umm…"

Slinkman looked in that direction and blushed a violent shade of red.

To his left stood Starlight, Nova, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, (**Don't ask me why they're there)**, Almondine, and Belay, all looking at them with either a 'Awww isn't that cute' look or an 'I knew it' look.

"Nice", Starlight teased, while giving them an 'I knew it' look.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes, my second favorite chapter is complete. The next one will be a lot shorter, I think. But, now I'm done speaking, so it's your turn.**


	17. Chapter 16: Nice Job, Slinkman

**Happy Valentine's Day!!! Had to post this today, because it's so gosh darn cute. **

**_EternalDamnation:_ thanks for the pic. I might send my picture to you a little earleir, if you leave a good review.**

**_justleavemealone:_ my email is Send me those pics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Camp Lazlo. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16. Nice Job, Slinkman**

Slinkman was now blushing violently, knowing now that his friends had seen him and Anna kissing. But it wasn't really because they saw him doing it. He didn't care for that. It was really about the possible teasing that was to come.

Anna giggled at his embarrassment as she stood up from the ground. She then brushed herself off and offered her hand out to Slinkman. Slinkman accepted it and, with a little help from Anna, hoisted himself off the ground as well. He wobbled for a second but was able to regain his foothold on the ground very quickly.

Both of them glanced over at the group of scouts and wolves to their left. Both were curious to know how much the group had seen. Slinkman, though, was the only one that had the guts to pry.

"So…um. H-how much did you guys see…y'know, of that?" Slinkman asked uneasily.

Nova smiled slyly and shrugged, "Starlight saw you pull Anna into a kiss, but the rest of us came in while you were doing it."

Lazlo stepped up next to Starlight and placed a hand on her head. He began to stroke it as he said, "Glad we didn't see too much of it. Kissing is gross."

Raj nodded his head in agreement and said, "Oh yeah."

Clam stuck out his tongue and said, "Gross."

Starlight laughed at the trio. But, she knew that Patsy was out to get Lazlo. It wouldn't be long before he would get one as well.

"Don't be so cocky, Lazlo, "Starlight teased. "You'll be gettin' your share real soon. Patsy will make sure of that."

Lazlo looked at her in confusion. "What?" He asked. He was still oblivious to the fact that Patsy liked him.

"Nothing", Starlight chuckled.

"Speaking of which, we should be getting back to Acorn Flats, Ms. Brye", Almondine piped up. "They're probably wondering where we are."

"You go on ahead Almondine", Anna said. "I'll catch up later."

Almondine shrugged, said her good bye's to the rest of the group, and began towards Acorn Flats. Not too long afterwards, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam left as well. Belay did as well, claiming he had to guard Oringo carefully now in the spirit world.

The two leader wolves and the two slugs were now the only ones left in the opening.

There wasn't much of a silence, which usually happens in groups, before Slinkman began apologizing to everyone about what had happened earlier.

"Don't freak out about it, Slinkman", Starlight said.

"Yeah", Nova agreed. "It wasn't even you doing it."

There was a small silence from Slinkman, before he suddenly he asked, "Anna, why'd you come over this morning? I can't remember."

"Oh, I was going to return your Super Slug cape", Anna replied while looking around. "Although, I must have lost it while I was-." She cut herself off, remembering that Slinkman didn't want to be reminded of the whole situation. "I must have lost it", she finished.

"Oh! You mean this cape?" Nova playfully asked as he pulled a cape from…literally…nowhere. He handed it to Anna who tried giving it to Slinkman.

"Keep it", Slinkman said. "I don't need it."

"But doesn't Super Slug need it?" Anna asked with a grin on her face. She was playing with him now. She had a suspicion that Slinkman liked her. But, she needed to be sure. If he didn't admit it, she wouldn't believe he liked her.

"Super Slug doesn't need it, because he won't be back for some time. Super Slug wants to stay Slinkman for a while."

"And why is that?" Anna asked.

"Be-bec-because…um…" Slinkman stuttered. He finally realized what Anna was doing, and it was too late. Unless he came up with a good reason to her question, he was stuck. It's not that he didn't want to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her more than anything. But, he wanted to do it while they were alone. And, Starlight and Nova just happened to be with them. Confessing his love to the slug of his dreams is not something he wanted to do while he was with others.

"…because I feel…like it. What did you think I was going to say?" Slinkman finished stupidly. He immediately regretted saying it, and wanted to punch himself in the face. But, he didn't dare say anything more, for fear of making it worse.

There was a long silence before Anna said, "I guess I should be getting back to Acorn Flats." And before anything more could be said by anyone, she had turned and left them.

She slowly strode back to Acorn Flats, clutching the cape loosely in her hands. She didn't feel sad, but of course she didn't feel happy. Maybe she had been wrong about Slinkman after all. And if she was, she'd get over it. Wouldn't she?

_Of course I can find another slug. _She thought as she strode closer and closer to Acorn Flats. She tried to find all of the negative things about Slinkman to make her feel better.

_I can easily replace that yellow, dorky, secretive, work-a-holic like, shy_….

Anna began to slow her walk as she began to accidentally name off all of the qualities she liked in Slinkman.

…_Sensitive, cute, loyal, protective, smart, brave, loving, caring, adventurous, kind…_

She stopped herself short, realizing her list was endless. She leaned against a nearby tree, and slid down to the ground. She looked to the sky as it finally dawned on her.

_What is wrong with me? Of course I won't find any other slug like Slinkman. There is only one of him. I won't ever find someone who can top him. He's the one I want. _

While that was happening, Slinkman was having his own problems. Once Anna had been out of earshot, Starlight gave Slinkman a dumbfounded look, and began to scold him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"If it's about the comment-", Slinkman started, thinking that as what Starlight was going to scold him about. But she abruptly cut him off.

"Forget the comment. I don't care. What I really care about it why you just let her walk away?" Starlight was doing all she could from exploding in his face.

Slinkman gave her a blank expression and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Starlight grew even more frustrated, and actually walked away from the scene for a short time. Nova, of course, was still there and knew what Starlight had been trying to get at. He then proceeded to clue Slinkman in.

"Slinkman, when a guy likes a girl and the girl begins to leave, the guy goes after her. Don't ask why. It's just something we do. And when say 'leave', I mean leave-leave. As in 'leaving- for- a- long- time- and- you- won't- see- her- again' leave. Okay…you get it."

Slinkman nodded his head sincerely. Starlight, by this time, had cooled off and returned. She was relieved when she learned Slinkman now understood why she had been frustrated. But, she was still scolding him.

"Okay, as I asked before…what's wrong with you?"

Slinkman let out a heavy, depressed sigh. "I couldn't say 'I love you' in front of you guys. I mean, it's not like you guys confessed your love in front of me."

"Well, yeah, but…didn't you see the look on her face? She was heart broken. You need to fix this…now! It won't be as affective, or adorable, if you do it later", Starlight said.

Slinkman realized she was right. But, he didn't know what to do. He was confused about the whole thing.

"What do I do?" Slinkman asked.

Starlight face suddenly softened. She gave him a warm, confident smile and answered, "Go after her. Tell her how you feel."

Slinkman gave her an insecure look. He wasn't too sure about doing this.

"Trust me", Starlight reassured with a friendly smile.

Slinkman smiled back with a confident, determined look planted on his face. He looked in the direction Anna had left in and bolted down the same path.

Once Slinkman was out of earshot, Nova turned to Starlight and asked, "Do you think Anna will like him back?"

Starlight just gave her stooge of a husband a look that said 'are you that blind?'. Nova knew the look, but didn't know what he had done.

"What?" He questioned.

Starlight just rolled her eyes.

**--------------------------------------**

Anna treaded down the hill that led to Acorn Flats. She was still depressed that Slinkman didn't like her, but concluded that she would not let it get to her. But, she couldn't help but think that maybe she should hold a grudge against him. Only for a little while, though. Just to make him feel bad.

But, as she was thinking if this, she thought heard her name being called out off in the distance somewhere. At first, she took no notice of it. She thought it was the wind rushing through the top tree branches.

But then she continued to hear it. Soon it was loud enough for her to understand that someone was calling out her name. But, for the moment she couldn't tell who it was, but she knew from where they were calling.

She heard her name called once more, and turned in the direction of the sound. Much to her slight happiness and more of her dismay, she discovered Slinkman at the top of the hill she was descending.

She turned and continued to the entrance to Acorn Flats, pretending she hadn't seen him. She ignored him, even when she heard his padded footsteps sprinting towards her.

But, when she felt hands grab her shoulders and spin her around, she finally stopped ignoring.

"Anna, please listen to me!' Slinkman screamed at her. "I came to apologize to you."

"Apologize for breaking my heart?" Anna screeched at him as she dropped the cape she had still been grasping.

"No…" he yelled back. Then in a quieter voice said, "…Well yes… But something more important than that."

"Oh yeah?" Anna replied in an unbelieving voice. "What is more important than that?"

"The fact that I never told you I loved you. The fact that I never told you how glad I was that you came, unexpectedly, bounding on a horse through Camp Kidney."

Slinkman let go of her shoulders, and stared at her, waiting for her reaction. She stared back with wide and shocked eyes.

Then, Slinkman regained his composure and quickly added, "Well, I'm not glad that you came bounding in on a horse, screaming for your life. 'Cus you could have been hurt. But, I'm glad you came in that-."

He was, out of the blue, cut off and silenced with a kiss. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but was ecstatic when he found out. He then closed his eyes and returned the kiss, and savoured the moment.

Anna was even happier. Slinkman did love her. It was a dream come true. And, as they kissed, she felt her body being pulled closer to his.

When she had been younger, she dreamed of kissing Super Slug. Now her dream had finally come true. But, she wasn't kissing Super Slug himself. No, she was kissing the slug who had been the dare devil, but had turned into the slug she had always wanted. She had fallen in love with her real Super Slug, and she never wanted that to change.

Up on top of the hill that Slinkman had just descended from, stood Starlight. She gazed down at them, with a satisfied look upon her face.

"That's what I've been waiting to see happen all summer. Nice job Slinkman", she whispered to herself.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**I had to post this on Valentine's Day. It was just so cute. But, there's still one more chapter left. So don't leave me yet. Please? Okay, now press the purple button below, and make my day. Please?**


	18. Chapter 17: Wedding Day

**Last Chapter!!!!!!!! **

**EternalDamnation: I'll send that pic.**

**justleavemealone: I throw you boxes of cyber cookies for your help on the song choosing of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you people know belongs to the creators of the show. Nor do I own the song used in this chapter. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17. Wedding Day**

**End of summer…**

All of Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats cheered as Slinkman and Anna shared their wedding kiss. Slinkman was dressed in a handsome black tuxedo, and Anna was dressed in a light purple halter evening gown. In her hands she held a bouquet of purple carnations and red roses.

They had decided to go with a simple wedding, at Camp Kidney. (They actually got married on that stage there.) All they did was hire a priest and a cake maker. They really didn't want a big wedding.

When they parted after their kiss, they looked at each other lovingly, knowing they had made the best decision of their lives.

"You've made me the happiest slug alive", Slinkman whispered to her.

"So have you, my wonderful Super Slug", Anna whispered in reply.

Slinkman smiled lovingly at her and then swept her off her feet. As the audience continued to cheer, Slinkman carried her off of the stage.

They kissed passionately as he carried her through the isle. She tossed her wedding bouquet behind her after they parted.

_**There's a calm surrender**_

_**To the rush of day**_

_**When the heat of the rolling world**_

_**Can be turned away**_

Morning Glory, Apple Blossom, and even some of the Squirrel Scouts tried to get it. But, none of them did. Instead they landed right into the hands of Patsy Smiles.

_**An enchanted moment**_

_**And it sees me through**_

_**It's enough for this restless warrior**_

_**Just to be with you**_

Lazlo was standing nearby, and noticed her catch it. Patsy then gave him a flirty look, and he jumped in surprise. Then he blushed as he looked at Slinkman. The slug gave him a friendly solute while Anna smirked.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best.**_

**---------------------------------**

**Wedding Reception… (Conveniently located at Acorn Flats)**

Slinkman and Anna shared their wedding waltz. It wasn't a waltz, because they really couldn't dance. So they just sort of slow danced. After they were done, everyone started dancing. The Bean Scouts and the Squirrel Scouts didn't get near each other, though.

_**There's a time for ev'ryone**_

_**If they only learn**_

_**That the twisting kaleidoscope**_

_**Moves us all in turn**_

Slinkman and Anna both were observant of two things. One was the separation thing between the camps, and the other was that Lazlo and Patsy were avoiding eye contact.

Slinkman got an idea and whispered something to Anna. She gave a sly smile and nodded.

They parted and casually made their way over to the two. Anna to Patsy, and Slinkman to Lazlo.

Before the mongoose or the Brazilian spider monkey could stop the two slugs, they were forcing the two closer together.

**_There's a rhyme and reason_**

_**To the wild outdoors**_

_**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager**_

_**Beats in time with yours**_

Patsy and Lazlo both stared at each other for a few moments and then started to smile, and began to dance. Shadow and River began to dance as well.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best.**_

Slinkman felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Scoutmaster Lumpus.

The old moose cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. Slinkman eyed him curiously.

"Congrats, Slinkman. You actually got a girl before I have even asked one out on a date."

Slinkman chuckled at his boss and said, "Well, why don't you make Ms. Doe your first one, sir? Go ask her to dance."

The moose's eyes grew wide and he began to sweat.

"Slinkman, you know I'm not capable of doing **that**", the moose stated in defense.

_**(13 second guitar solo)**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**That we got this far**_

Slinkman glanced over to where Ms. Doe was standing, and noticed Anna was there, speaking to her. Then, Ms. Doe nodded and began walking over to where Slinkman and Lumpus were standing.

"Hello Scoutmaster Lumpus", Jane Doe greeted, not even noticing Slinkman standing there.

"Oh, uh, h-hi M-Ms. Doe", Scoutmaster Lumpus greeted back to her.

Slinkman backed away from the two a bit, letting the moose handle his own girl problems. But, he would cover his boss if the moose did something really, _really_ stupid.

"So, Scoutmaster Lumpus…would you accompany me for a dance?" Ms. Doe asked without hesitation.

Lumpus looked to Slinkman for support. Slinkman just pointed with his head to Jane Doe, encouraging Lumpus to take the dance offer.

"Of course, Ms. Doe", Lumpus agreed.

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best.**_

Anna joined Slinkman again as Lumpus and Ms. Doe began to dance. She laughed when she saw Slinkman's astonished expression.

"What's so funny?" Slinkman asked. But then it dawned on him.

"You sent Ms. Doe over here, didn't you?"

Anna glanced at her husband and then back to the dancing couple.

"Guilty", she confessed. "By the way, I thanked Almondine for what she did."

Slinkman gave her a confused look. The only thing he could remember that Almondine had done for Anna was smack Slinkman in the eye with his walking stick.

"For what… saving your life?" Slinkman guessed.

"No", Anna replied with a shake of her head. "For giving you a second chance."

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best.**_

Slinkman smiled lovingly at his wife, and she smiled back.

"You've always dreamed of marrying Super Slug", Slinkman started. "Well, here you are. Actually married to him."

Anna sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She pulled him closer and said to him, "No, I didn't marry Super Slug. I married someone ten times better. I married Samuel James Slinkman."

His smile grew wider as he said, "I love you."

'I love you too", she replied as they shared another loving kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, story is complete. Yes, the wedding was early. But, it had to be for my next story to work out. Yes, I'm writing another one. But, it will be a while before I make it. You might want to put me on your Author Alert lists so you don't have to keep checking the Camp Lazlo stories everyday. **

**Btw, anyone want deleted scenes or alternate scenes or bloopers? I'll make 'um is you want 'um. I could even make a Camp Kidney Idol if you wanted me to do so. Just let me know if you want anything like that.**


	19. Extra: Bloopers

**I have been requested to do Bloopers and Camp Kidney Idol. The bloopers are first, 'cos they were easier to make. Camp Kidney Idol will be next.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Camp Lazlo Movie 2- BLOOPERS**

_**(After hugging Starlight for the first time that summer)**_

**Lazlo:** OhmygoshStarlight, wearesohappytoseeyou. And, Idon'tremembermyline.

**Me:** Cut!

**Starlight:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Lazlo. Why don't you take your stuff and get organized in your cabin with Raj and Clam. We can catch up _after_ you get saturated.

_**(Everyone starts laughing)**_

**Starlight: **_(Laughing)_ Pffft…saturated. Yeah, Lazlo, go get sopping wet and then we'll talk.

**Me:** _(laughing)_ Cut!

------

_**(Anna shoots an arrow after Slinkman shows her how. The arrow goes off course and hits Scoutmaster Lumpus off screen. ) **_

**Scoutmaster Lumpus:** EIIIIIOWWWW!

**Anna:** _grimaces_

**Slinkman: **Perfect shot, Anna

**Me: **_(laughing hysterically)_ can we just do that instead? Oh, sorry. Cut!

------

**Scoutmaster Lumpus:** SLINKMAN!!!

_**(Slinkman and Anna depart and Slinkman begins running down the hill)**_

**Slinkman:** Whoa! _(Falls flat on his face just feet from Scoutmaster Lumpus)_ Ow!

------

**Me:** Cut!

**Nova:** River?

**River:** _turns around_

**Nova:** River this is Shadow…

_**(Camera moves and we see Stitch sitting there instead of Shadow.)**_

**Me**: Cut! Okay, who let him on the set?

------

_**(Oringo runs at Slinkman, who is waiting for impact. Oringo pounces. Slinkman, instead of hitting the ground, falls over the edge with Slinkman with Oringo.)**_

**Slinkman:** Whoa!!!

_**(Head pops up half a second later)**_

**Slinkman:** Ha! I'm alive. Oringo broke my fall.

**Oringo:** _(very muffled) _you're so going to pay for that.

**Me:** Cut!

------

**Oringo:** …he will stalk it until he can strike. We're like bull shits. We don't-

_**(Slinkman and Anna start laughing)**_

**Oringo:** What? What? What did I say?

**Me:** Cut!

------

**Me:** Take 1

_**(Slinkman whips his walking stick around and whacks Lumpus into the wall)**_

**Lumpus:** Augh!

**Slinkman:** Sorry. Won't happen again

**Me:** Cut!

**Me:** Take 2

_**(Slinkman whips walking stick around and cracks it on Lumpus's head. Lumpus falls to the ground.)**_

**Slinkman:** Oops. Okay, NOW it won't happen again.

**Me:** Cut!

**Me:** Take 3

_**(Slinkman whips walking stick around and accidentally throws it backwards into camera)**_

**Slinkman:** grimaces Okay, sorry. One more time.

**Me:** Cut! Take five

------

_**(Anna turns over walking stick and reads the words)**_

**Anna:** IM SORRY, IM IRISH

_**(Laughter is heard from people off screen)**_

**Me:** _(laughing)_ Cut!

------

_**(Slinkman stands near edge of cliff. Wind blows from opposite direction and whips his cape over his head)**_

**Slinkman:** What the-? _(Flips cape off)_

_**(Laughter and a fan being turned off is heard from behind him)**_

**Slinkman:** Okay, real funny guys.

**Me:** Cut!

------

**Oringo:** I, Oringo Wolverine, have forgotten my line

------

**Starlight:** Don't get too cocky Lazlo. You'll be getting' your share real soon. Patsy will make sure of that- Lazlo?

_**(Lazlo isn't on camera. Camera turns and finds Lazlo making out with Patsy off screen)**_

**Starlight:** Okay, I guess he's already getting it.

**Me:** Cut! Lazlo, focus!

**Lazlo:** Sorry Megan.

------

_**(Bouquet is tossed in air, headed towards Patsy. Patsy is about to catch it when Chogan tackles her from behind.)**_

**Chogan:** _catches the bouquet_ Ha! You were open, but you're too slow for the Chogster! Ha! What now, baby?

**Me:** Cut! Chogan, we are not playing football.

------

**Anna: **Why weren't you sure!? You knew I wouldn't have cared!

_**(Slinkman and Anna stare at each other for a second.)**_

_**(Slinkman starts laughing. Anna starts to giggle)**_

**Anna: **No, no, no, no. Don't you make me-. I'm a mean slug right now. I'm mad at you.

------

**Me:** Cut!

**Me:** Take 1

**Chogan:** We'll never tell you where mama, Almondine, and Miss Anna went. And do you know why? Because you don't knew- _(sighs)_ Dang it!

**Me:** Cut!

**Me:** Take 2

**Chogan:** We'll never tell you wher-gulala

**Oringo: **_(seriously, yet playfully)_ what did you call me?

**Chogan:** _(laughing)_ No, I'm sorry.

**Oringo:** _(still seriously, yet playfully)_ Are you calling me out?

**Me:** Cut!

**Me:** Take 3

**Chogan:** We'll never tell you where mama, Almondine, and Miss Anna went. And do you know why? Because you don't know that we live not to far yonder- (sighs in annoyance) Man, I hate this freakin' line. Megan, I'll kill you for this.

**Me:** Cut!

------

**Slinkman:** I love you

**Anna: **I love you too

_**(Both move inwards for kiss, but suddenly a brown object smashes into Slinkman, knocking him over)**_

**Oringo:** Ha!!!!!! Hahaha! I got you. I finally got you.

**Me:** Cut! Oringo what the $# are you doing back on the screen? Your supposed to be dead and guarded right now? What are you- No, stay away from me!

_**(Oringo sprints and pounces on me, knocking me silly) **_

**Me:** _(Camera is facing the sky)_ Okay, that's a wrap!

------

**I was the director. So that's why I was saying 'Cut'. Just in case you didn't know.**


	20. Camp Kidney Idol

**Camp Kidney Idol. **

**I do not own anything but my own charatcers in this fun chapter.**

**justleavemealone is in this chapter. I have nothing against the rest of you, but she was the first one I asked. So, take no offense in this. I like all of you equally. **

**-------------------------**

**Camp Kidney Idol...**

"Nu ma nu ma iei. Nu ma nu ma iei. Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei. " Both Nova and Lazlo sang on the Camp Kidney stage. Both were sugar high and were singing way off key.

Starlight, who was sitting on the ground in front of the stage, began laughing at them and said, 'C'mon guys. Give it a rest, I'm getting a headache."

Slinkman and Anna, who were now dressed in their regular clothes, came up from behind.

"Let them have their fun, Starlight," Slinkman said. "After all we never are allowed to have sugar in camp."

"And besides", Anna added. "They're not that bad."

Lazlo looked to Nova and nudged him, "I'm thinking we should take that as a compliment."

"You should. Especially since the one telling you that is one of the greatest singers ever." Said an unfamiliar voice from behind. They all turned and looked to where the figure stood. And the figure that stood there was none other than ME!!!

I was wearing my green shirt that said "chillin' with my peeps" on it, with three yellow peeps next to the writing. And I was wearing some denim shorts, and some blue flip-flops. My hair was up in a ponytail, and I had a wolf necklace on.

Everyone eyed me curiously as Slinkman asked, "Who are you?"

I smiled as Starlight said, "Yeah. If anyone was supposed to show up, it was going to be Simon."

Anna turned around and excitedly asked, "Simon Conwell was supposed to come?"

"Well, he was probably going to", Starlight replied, staring at me. "But, I guess someone had to be his replacement for some reason."

"Yes, I'm Simon's replacement. My name is Megan."

Lazlo suddenly came forward and approached me and asked, "Question: what happened to Simon?"

I gave a sly smile and thought back to what happened to Simon.

_**(Scene change)**_

Simon was running away from a band of gay teenage singers.

"Bloody teenagers", Simon cried.

_**(Scene change, again)**_

"Answer: he's indisposed."

Lazlo nodded in a confused way, but said nothing more to me.

"But, you guys, I can't go easy one you. I have to be judgmental. But, I'm not going to be as judgmental as Simon."

"Well, that's it then", Slinkman said. "Who's up for a little singing contest?"

Everyone automatically agreed.

Slinkman, Anna, and I all sat down at a table (which came out of nowhere), and we got ready.

"I'm gonna try not have favorites", I told Anna.

(Tom Kenny's voice: one of my idols)

_Welcome to Camp Kidney Idol. With your hosts Slinkman, Anna, and Megan; to crown the next Camp Kidney Idol. First up…Starlight_

**The heat was on, risin' to the top, huh!**

**Everybody's goin' strong**

**And that's when my spark got hot**

**I heard somebody say**

**Burn baby Burn!- Disco Inferno **

"You're on fire Starlight", I said.

"No. You're really on fire", Slinkman screamed at her.

**Burn Baby Burn**

Starlight lifted up her tail, and saw a small flame on the end of it. She panicked and took off screaming.

"I want to know where the flame came from", I said.

Then, Lazlo came on the stage.

**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo**

He sang as he did the robot. I patiently sat there, while Anna and Slinkman sat there covering his ears.

**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo**

"Jeez", Anna started. "I knew he could dance. I didn't know he couldn't sing."

"Neither did I", Slinkman replied.

"Lazlo, I like you and all, but…oh how shall I put this…get real."

Lazlo stared at me, and then he smiled and shrugged and walked off. I knew I could be hard on that optimistic monkey. But everyone else was a different story. Oh well.

Then Jane Doe came out, and was wearing a lot of make-up, as usual. She sang way off key.

**Some boys take a beautiful girl**

**And hide them away from the rest of the world**

**I wanna be the one to walk in the sun**

**Oh, girls they want to have fun**

"Yeah. You go…" Slinkman started, but got a look from Anna. "…girl?"

"Yeah", Anna said, glaring at Jane Doe. "Go girl and get a real makeover and some singing lessons."

I laughed at her jealousy.

"Calm down, Anna", I said. Anna then relaxed a bit.

Nova was next and quickly bounded on the stage with Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen. (underlined)

"Great! Now we'll hear some real singing", I said with hope in my voice.

**Burning the ground **

**I break from the crowd**

**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**

**I smell like I sound**

**I'm lost and I'm found**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

The three girls grew nervous and ran off stage screaming, "Hungry wolf!"

Nova stared after them, and then looked to us. "What?"

"I stand corrected", I said quietly.

Anna looked to me and said, "You can blame his crappy singing on all of the sugar he's had tonight. He's sugar high."

I nodded and chuckled.

Edward came up on the stage next. He was trying to look all macho, and I held back a laugh before he started singing.

**I'm too sexy for my shirt**

**Too sexy for my shirt**

**So sexy it hurts**

I looked at Anna, who was staring at him in horrified shock. Then I looked at Slinkman, who was just rolling his eyes.

**I'm a model, you know what I mean**

**I'm gonna shake my little tush on the-**

I picked up a button and held it across Anna to Slinkman. Slinkman smiled when he saw the button and pressed it. Edward fell through a trapdoor that was on the stage. He gave a girly high-pitched scream as he went through.

"That was the artist formally known as Edward the Macho."

Slinkman and Anna laughed at my joke.

Next was Samson, and he started singing without his glasses. He also had his inhaler with him.

**I can see clearly now, the rain has gone. **

**I can see all obstacles in my way**

Suddenly, Samson accidentally pressed the button on his inhaler, and the medication sprayed him in the face.

"I'm blind", he screamed as he ran off the stage.

"Yeah, and you're also tone deaf", I said.

Raj was next, and he did something I never would have thought.

**Sugar…**

"He's", I asked. "Dancing with a marshmallow?"

**Oh honey, honey**

**You are my candy girl…**

"He has some serious marshmallow issues", Slinkman said.

"And some singing issues", I added.

"But the next one couldn't possibly be worse", Slinkman said.

Lumpus came on stage next, and I braced myself for his song.

**I'm… hooked on feeling**

**I'm high on believing **

**That's you're in love with me**

"Okay..." I said.

Anna leaned over and whispered something in Slinkman's ear. Slinkman smiled.

"I couldn't agree more, Anna. Hook, line and stinker."

Anna giggled as Slinkman reached for a random lever that was next to him.

"I've always wanted to do this", he said. When he pulled it, the ground Lumpus was standing on became a springboard and he flew off stage.

Then, someone I had never seen before came up on stage, wearing some really nice and cute boots.

**You keep saying you've got something for me**

**Something you call love but confess**

"Who's that?" Anna asked me, while the mysterious singer continued singing.

I took a closer look at the singer and then realized who it was.

"Oh no. It's one of my fans."

Anna eyed me curiously, "Your…fans?"

"I wrote this Camp Lazlo story, and she's one of my biggest fans; and reviewers. How she got in here, I don't know. But, she's not that bad. Her reviewer name is Justleavemealone, or J.L.M.A."

By the time I stopped talking; J.L.M.A was already on the chorus line.

**And these boots are made for walking**

**And that's just what they'll do**

**One of these days these boots**

**Are gonna walk all over you**

"Hey, that wasn't bad. Right guys?" I asked. I looked over to where Slinkman and Anna were supposed to be, and I found their chairs empty.

"Cartoons. Always breaking the rules."

Slinkman (bold) and Anna (italics) started singing one of my personal favorites. (both singing is bold and italics)

**What I like about you**  
_You hold me tight_  
**Oh, tell me I'm the only one**  
_You're gonna come over tonight_  
**_Yeah  
Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_  
'Cause it's true  
**_That's what I like about you_

(Harmonica solo, played by Slinkman)

"That has got to be the cutest thing ever."

"You got that right", J.L.M.A said behind me.

"How did you get here?" I asked her. She shot the same question right back at me. After a little bit we stopped arguing.

**That's what I like about you**

_That's what I like about you_

_**Hey!**_

"So, you do know that that song was supposed to be sung by Commander Hoo-Ha right?"

J.L.M.A stared at me, "But he wasn't even in your story."

I burst out laughing, and J.L.M.A glared at me.

After that it was pretty much over. J.L.M.A bribed me into saying they were all winners. But, if you readers know me, you know who I'd pick.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Yes! Now I can start my next story. Sorry if you guys all think I'm mean. It's fun to write mean stuff. Clam wasn't in there because he wouldn't fit any of my songs. **


End file.
